


Manche mögen's lauwarm

by yummy_mingjien



Category: HIM (Band), Negative (Band), Rock of Love (TV)
Genre: Crack, M/M, Reality TV, Slash, Ville is evil when bored, disguised in drag, jonne looks like a girl, jonne/sir christus (past), jonne/ville maybe, old fic, repost, stupid premise
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-07 20:05:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 18,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11066160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yummy_mingjien/pseuds/yummy_mingjien
Summary: Jonne muss als Frau verkleidet an Rock of Love II teilnehmen. Wie es dazu kam, was Jonne davon hält und was Ville Valo mit der ganzen Sache zu tun hat, könnt ihr in dieser nicht ganz ernst gemeinten Geschichte nachlesen. Ausserdem werden eventuell solch quälende Fragen beantwortet wie: Wie schlägt sich Jonne als Frau, findet er seine grosse Liebe (nicht Bret, versprochen) und ist Bret tatsächlich dümmer als ein Stück Brot?





	1. Kapitel 1

**Author's Note:**

> Repost von einer alten Geschichte. Nicht mehr wirklich aktuell, aber vielleicht immer noch lustig.
> 
> Die Dialoge sind auf englisch, wenn die Leute tatsächlich englisch reden und auf deutsch wenn sie finnisch reden. Macht das Ganze einfacher.

Manchmal fragte Jonne Aaron Liimatainen sich, wie er in gewisse Situationen geriet. Zum Beispiel stand er in diesem Moment aufgebrezelt, in einem zu kurzen Kleid und falschen Titten vor dem Haus eines Typen, den er eigentlich nicht kennenlernen wollte. Dies tat er mit geschätzten 50 komplett irren Weibern, die ihn teils zu Tode ängstigten und teils anmachten. Letzteres nur, weil ein Grossteil der Tussis stolz ihre falschen Brüste präsentierte und Jonne in diesem Punkt doch recht einfach gestrickt war.

Doch trotz der einigermassen erregenden Aussicht wünschte Jonne sich nichts mehr, als woanders zu sein. Dies lag vor allem daran, dass der Sänger im Moment selbst eine der Kandidatinnen von Rock of Love II war und er erstens keine Frau sein wollte und zweitens Bret Michaels für den grössten Abtörner seit der Erfindung des Schimmelpilzes hielt.

Die ganz genauen Ursachen, weshalb Jonne nun hier als „Kandidatin“ stand, lagen im Nebel einer mit Wodka getränkten Nacht in Helsinki. Dort verlor Jonne eine Wette, an deren Inhalt er sich gnädigerweise nicht erinnern konnte, gegen Ville Valo. Ville hatte durch seinen Entzug und der nachfolgenden Alkoholabstinenz einen unfairen Vorteil gegenüber dem komplett besoffenen Jonne. Da Ville nun trocken war und somit viel von seinem früheren Lebensinhalt verloren hatte, schien sein neustes Hobby arme, unschuldige, blonde Sänger zu quälen. So hatte der andere Sänger Jonnes Moment der Schwäche genutzt und die verhängnisvolle Wette vorgeschlagen. Jonne hatte natürlich prompt verloren und als er wieder einigermassen nüchtern, aber komplett verkatert vor die Wahl gestellt worden war, bei Rock of Love II mitzumachen oder für drei Monate Villes Wohnung zu putzen, war die Entscheidung sehr klar gewesen.

Jonne schauderte bei der Erinnerung. Villes Wohnung war so ziemlich das Schlimmste, was man sich vorstellen konnte. Jonne fühlte sich definitiv nicht tapfer genug um seine Gesundheit in dem Loch zu riskieren. Da posierte er doch lieber als Frau und wurde vom grössten Proll des Planeten angegraben. Ausserdem war er ziemlich sicher, dass er nicht lange hier bleiben würde, schliesslich war er relativ offensichtlich ein Mann. Seine künstlichen Brüste und die Fistelstimme, die er sich angewöhnt hatte, fand er jedenfalls nicht sonderlich überzeugend. Jonne war sich also sicher, dass der Schwindel bald auffliegen würde. Inbrünstig hoffte der Blonde, dass er schon am ersten Abend rausfliegen würde. Aber er machte sich nicht zu grosse Hoffnungen, schliesslich war Bret etwas dümmer als ein Stück Brot, daher war durchaus möglich, dass jener nicht merkte, dass Jonne ein Kerl war.

Jonne konnte den anderen Sänger nicht ausstehen, da er ein schlechtes Bild von allen blonden und blauäugigen Sängern zeichnete, und das nahm Jonne persönlich. Er hatte zwar ab und zu auch seine blonden Momente, aber so schlimm wie dieser Bret Michaels war er definitiv, DEFINITIV nicht. Was seine Freunde aber nicht davon abhielt, jedes mal wenn sie sich zusammen Rock of Love ansahen, Jonne anzustubsen und anzügliche Bemerkungen zu machen. So war es für Jonne durchaus verständlich, dass er leicht angenervt reagiert hatte. Was wiederum dazu geführt hatte, dass sein gesamtes Umfeld, dies für eine grossartige Idee gehalten hatte und ihm jegliche Unterstützung gegen den bösen Ville versagt hatte.

Verdriesslich guckte Jonne sich um und sah dann einen Kameramann winken. Dieser sammelte die ersten Interviews. Jonne ging auf ihn zu und sie stellten sich etwas abseits hin, damit Jonne sein Statement machen konnte.

„All I wanted to say, is that I’m here because I lost a bet. Nothing that will happen is my fault.“

Der Kameramann grinste ihn anzüglich an und Jonne widerstand nur schwer dem Drang ihm die Zunge rauszustrecken. Kurz überlegte der Sänger sich, ob er der Welt offenbaren sollte, dass er eigentlich ein Mann war, doch das war ihm dann doch zu peinlich. Schliesslich hatte er einen Ruf zu verlieren und wollte nicht als Transe abgestempelt werden. Also stellte er sich zurück in den Pulk verrückter Hühner um auf Bret Michaels zu warten. Jonne dachte dabei an die letzten Tage zurück, die er mit vorbereiten für seine Rolle verbracht hatte.

 


	2. Kapitel 2

_Rückblende:_

Jonne wurde am frühen Morgen (so gegen 11 Uhr) unsanft aus dem Bett geklingelt. Sein Kopf dröhnte, sein Magen revoltierte und seine Beine waren sich auch nicht sicher, ob sie Dienst tun wollten. In diesem erbärmlichen Zustand stolperte Jonne zur Tür und betätigte den Summer, um wen auch immer hineinzulassen und dann wohl möglich qualvoll zu töten.

Jonne hatte die letzten Tage im Vollsuff verbracht, um sich von dieser dämlichen Wette abzulenken und war nun in dementsprechend schlechter Verfassung. Eigentlich hatte Jonne gehofft, dass Ville die Wette vergessen würde, oder dass das Unterfangen an der Organisation scheitern würde. Doch Ville hatte für einmal unglaublich planerisches Geschick bewiesen und alles geregelt. Das einzige was Jonne tun musste, war Koffer packen und losfliegen. Als Jonne diese freudige Nachricht per Telefon erhalten hatte, hatte er sich promt in ein weiteres Trinkgelage gestürzt und seine Mörderkopfschmerzen heute waren eine direkte Folge davon.

Als Jonne nun mit dem diabolischen Grinsen der Quelle all seines Übels konfrontiert war, hoffte er, dass die Vorschlaghämmer, die in seinem Kopf wüteten, schnellen Prozess mit ihm machen würden. Doch seine Hoffnung war vergebens und schon dröhnte ihm Villes fröhliche Stimme entgegen: „Guten Morgen, Süsser! Du siehst heute voll Scheisse aus.“

In diesem Moment hätte Jonne den anderen Sänger gern getötet, aber ein leichter Schwächeanfall kombiniert mit schwerer Übelkeit verhinderte Schlimmeres

Als Jonne aus dem Bad zurückkam, hatte Ville bereits Kaffee gemacht und Aspirin bereitgelegt. Jonne fühlte sich dadurch nicht im Geringsten besänftigt. Er schluckte seine Tabletten und grummelte missmutig in seinen Kaffee, während Ville ihn immer noch debil grinsend ansah

„Was willst du?“, knurrte Jonne schliesslich.

„Aw, sei nicht so. Ich hab dir was mitgebracht“, antwortete Ville widerlich fröhlich und zog aus dem Nichts eine gewaltige Tüte hervor. Jonne schloss daraufhin seine Augen und liess stöhnend seinen Kopf auf die Tischplatte knallen. Dies führte dazu, dass die Vorschlaghämmer Gesellschaft von einer irischen Stepptanztruppe bekamen. Jonne fühlte sich definitiv nicht bereit für irgendwelche kranken Mitbringsel von Ville.

„Jonne, was hast du? Normalerweise freust du dich doch über Geschenke.“

Jonne öffnete ein Auge, betrachtete das Ungetüm, das Ville auf den Tisch gestellt hatte und murmelte: „Das Ding macht mir Angst.“

„Ooch.“ Jonne fühlte, wie ihm jemand den Rücken tätschelte. „Du brauchst doch keine Angst zu haben. Das sind lauter nützliche Dinge, die du für dein kleines USA-Abenteuer gebrauchen kannst.“

Jonne brachte nur ein wehleidiges Wimmern hervor, hob aber schliesslich doch seine eigene Neugier verfluchend den Kopf. Das erste, was er sah, war eine Flut von verschiedensten BHs.

„Woher hast du _die_ denn?“, fragte er mit grossen Augen.

„Die fliegen mir doch ständig auf die Bühne.“

„Du hebst die auf?!“, rief Jonne entgeistert.

„Na doch nicht alle. Nur ein paar für Notfälle.“

Jonnes Gesichtszüge entgleisten nun endgültig. Er konnte und wollte sich schlicht keinen Notfall im Hause Valo vorstellen, der eine solche Menge BHs verlangte

„Nun, sei doch froh. Damit sparst du viel Geld, da du keine eigenen kaufen musst.“

„Ich hoffe, du hast sie gewaschen.“

„Na, was denkst du denn von mir?“, kam zurückgeschossen. Erst viel später sollte Jonne auffallen, dass dies keine wirkliche Antwort auf seine Frage gewesen war. Doch in diesem Moment widmete er sich erst mal dem restlichen Inhalt der Tüte. Zum Vorschein kamen mehrere Sets falscher Brüste, medizinisches Klebeband, einige Dinge, die Jonne vorerst als Unterhosen identifizierte, eine erschreckend grafische Anleitung für seine folgende Transformation zur Frau und eine DVD.

„Was ist denn das?“, fragte er und deutete missmutig auf die Höschen.

Ville hob ein Paar und das Klebeband hoch. „Das dient dazu dein Gehängsel zu verstecken. Steht genau beschrieben, wie du es machen musst.“

Jonne zog eine beleidigte Schnute, als er die Verkleinerungsform hörte, beschloss aber nichts zu sagen, da er sich Villes Reaktion vorstellen konnte. Sein Blick fiel auf die DVD, die sich bei näherem Betrachten als Schwulenporno herausstellte. „Was soll denn das?“ Pikiert hob Jonne die DVD hoch.

„Ach, die. Die hab ich vor Jahren von Linde zum Geburtstag bekommen. Ich dachte, ich reich sie mal weiter.“

„Wieso, zur Hölle, schenkt Linde dir sowas?“

Ville lachte auf. „Ist was bandinternes. Brauchst du nicht zu verstehen. So nun geh dich anziehen, damit wir einkaufen gehen können.“

Jonne beschränkte sich darauf Ville dumm anzuglotzen, seine Kopfschmerzen waren zwar auf nicht-tödliches Niveau zurückgegangen, aber die gesamte Situation war etwas zuviel für sein armes kleines Hirn.

„Na, nun geh schon“, forderte Ville, drückte ihm Klebeband, Höschen, BH samt Inhalt und Anleitung in die Hände, „und vergiss die nicht.“

„Was soll ich denn damit?“

„Na anziehen.“ Ville rollte ab so viel Begriffsstutzigkeit die Augen.

„Auf keinen Fall! Damit gehe ich nicht auf die Strasse“, antwortete Jonne bockig.

„Also erstens ist das ein guter Testlauf für dich und zweitens brauchen wir das Zeug um zu sehen, ob die Kleider anständig sitzen.“

„Ich will aber nicht.“ Jonne setzte sein Schmollgesicht der Stärkestufe I auf. Doch Ville war offensichtlich ein komplett herzloser Bastard und lachte nur. Jonne fühlte sich wieder einmal an eine dämonische Pferdeziege erinnert und wusste, dass Widerstand eigentlich zwecklos war. Doch noch gab er nicht auf. Ein bisschen Kampfgeist steckte noch in seinem schmalen Körper. Entschlossen schüttelte er sein edles Haupt und verschränkte die Arme.

„Aber, Jonne-Schatz, sei nicht so. Ich weiss, du gehst gern einkaufen. Denk doch nur an die grosse Auswahl, die du jetzt neu hast.“

Jonnes Augen wurden kurz glasig. Zwar stammte ein Grossteil seiner Garderobe auch jetzt schon aus der Damenabteilung, aber bisher hatte er wenigstens um die Röcke einen Bogen gemacht. Beim Gedanken an all die hübschen Kleidchen lief ihm der Sabber im Mund zusammen.

Ville beobachtete derweil interessiert Jonnes Reaktion und setzte zum KO-Schlag an: „Ich bezahl auch.“

Jonne bekam tellergrosse Augen, sammelte den ganzen Krempel in windeseile auf und murmelte ein kurzes: „Bin in 10 Minuten fertig.“ Danach verschwand er in seinem Zimmer.

 


	3. Kapitel 3

Ville zündete sich zufrieden grinsend eine Zigarette an und bereitete sich mental auf einen äusserst amüsanten Nachmittag vor.

Eine dreiviertel Stunde oder eine halbe Schachtel Zigaretten später, kam ein komplett verwandelter Jonne aus seinem Zimmer. Zweifelnd schaute Jonne an sich herunter, während er seinen neuen Vorbau befummelte. Dieser zeichnete sich überdeutlich unter seinem engen Glitzershirt ab.

„Ich weiss nicht. Ist irgendwie merkwürdig einen Busen zu haben.“ Der Blonde fuhr weiter mit Quetschen und Zupfen. „Ausserdem fühlt er sich nicht wirklich echt an.“

Ville war inzwischen aufgestanden und legte nun selber Hand an: „Hast schon recht, sie sind etwas merkwürdig anzufassen. Aber sonst siehst du echt sexy aus.“

Noch bevor Jonne sich über Villes veränderte Stimmlage wundern konnte, wurde er gepackt und relativ grob auf die nächste freie Oberfläche bugsiert. Ehe Jonne den plötzlichen Kontakt seines Rückens mit dem Küchentisch verarbeitet hatte, befand sich auch schon eine fremde Zunge in seinem Mund, die ihr bestes gab um seine Mandeln zu entfernen. Dies alles überforderte den armen, von der letzten Nacht noch arg mitgenommenen, Jonne doch gewaltig. Sein Gehirn verabschiedete sich endgültig, als eine riesige Pranke begann an seinem Arsch herumzutasten und Ville anfing seinen Schritt an Jonnes doch arg eingequetschten Männlichkeit zu rubbeln.

So schnell wie die ganze Sache begonnen hatte, war sie auch wieder vorbei. Verdattert blickte Jonne in zwei grüne Augen, die für seinen Geschmack den seinen viel zu nahe waren. Ville richtete sich wieder auf und zündete sich in aller Ruhe eine Zigarette an, während Jonne im Totalschock liegen blieb. Schliesslich fand er seine Stimme wieder: „Was sollte DAS denn?“

„Ach, wollte nur sehen, ob deine Unterleibsverpackung auch den Härtetest übersteht. Muss sagen, es ist besser als beim Busen.“

„Du Arschloch! Spinnst du eigentlich total? Weisst du, wie das da unten quetscht? Und jetzt zieht es noch mehr, du verdammtes Boygroupmitglied.“ Mit hochrotem Kopf schrie Jonne sich seinen Zorn von der Seele, nur um festzustellen, dass das Objekt seiner Wut nicht mehr vor ihm stand, sondern japsend am Boden lag. Der Dunkelhaarige kringelte sich buchstäblich vor Lachen. Beleidigt betrachtete Jonne den kichernden Ville.

„Das ist nicht lustig“, quiekte Jonne mit in die Hüften gestemmten Händen. Dies führte allerdings nur zu weiteren Lachsalven.

Nach einigen Minuten hatte sich Ville soweit beruhigt, um wieder aufrecht stehen zu können. Er blickte nun auf Jonnes Schmollgesicht der Stärke II. Dies liess selbst Ville nicht komplett kalt: „Och, Jonne. Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte dich nicht so auslachen.“

„Du bist so gemein! Das du mich überhaupt so etwas tun lässt, ist unmenschlich“, sagte Jonne mit leicht zitternder Stimme, in der Hoffnung Ville doch noch umstimmen zu können.

Doch Ville setzte nun ebenfalls seinen traurigsten Hundeblick auf und bettelte: „Ach bitte, es würde mir eine solche Freude bereiten. Du weisst doch, wie schwer ich’s in letzter Zeit hatte. Ich meine, da kam Blut aus all meinen Körperöffnungen. Ich muss komplett auf Alkohol verzichten. Ich hab doch sonst nichts mehr, um mich aufzuheitern.“

Nach einem langen Blick in zwei tief traurige grüne Augen wurde Jonne weich. Es war ein Fehler gewesen, sich mit einem anderen Frontmann anzufreunden. Schliesslich kannte dieser auch alle miesen Tricks der Manipulation.

„Schon gut, schon gut. Ich mach’s ja.“

Darauf hing ihm ein glücklich grinsender Ville um den Hals. „Danke, Schatzi. So, nun haben wir genug getrödelt, lass uns gehen.“

Jonne wurde nun trotz des unbehaglichen Gefühls in seiner Hose energisch zum Einkaufen gezerrt. Dort liess Ville prompt seine innere Schwuchtel raus und versuchte Jonne modemässig zu beraten. Jonne versuchte derweil herauszufinden, wie ein ständig schwarz gekleideter, als depressiv geltender, notorischer Huldiger der Finsternis, der seine Zeit damit verbrachte vom Sterben zu singen, so fröhlich sein konnte. Ausserdem brachte er dem Blonden tonnenweise, leicht nuttige, quietschbunte, glitzernde Kleidchen. Jonne musste sich sogar grummelnd eingestehen, dass der andere Sänger häufig seinen Geschmack traf.

Jonne verliess gerade die Umkleidekabine in einem Traum von pink, weiss und Glitzersteinchen, sein falsches Dekolleté kam besonders gut zur Geltung, als er von der Seite angesprochen wurde: „Hey, Baby! Das steht dir echt toll. Weisst du, du siehst etwas aus wie dieser Typ von Negative, nur viel besser, da du ja eine echte Frau bist. Wenn du ein Anlass brauchst um das zu tragen, führ ich dich gern mal aus.“

Jonne blickte tief gekränkt auf seinen neuen Verehrer, registrierte irgendwo im Hinterkopf, dass Ville, der mit einer neuen Kreation in violett, schwarz und silber angekommen war, sich krampfhaft versuchte das Lachen zu verbeissen und giftete schliesslich: „Kein Interesse! Hau ab.“ Jonne strafte auch Ville mit einem tödlichen Blick, schnappte sich das neue Outfit und verzog sich wieder in die Kabine.

Der Rest des Einkaufs verlief einigermassen friedlich. Abgesehen von einem kleinen Wutausbruch, den Jonne hatte, als ein Kerl ihm vorschlug, sich einen richtigen Mann zu suchen, statt diesen Jonne Aaron anzuhimmeln. Ville quittierte die ganze Szene mit einem verdächtigen Hustenanfall. Danach lief alles glatt und die beiden verliessen bepackt mit unzähligen Tüten das Einkaufsviertel von Tampere.

Als sie wieder in seiner Wohnung ankamen, verzog Jonne sich sofort ist Bad um seine primären Geschlechtsmerkmale zu befreien. Vor Erleichterung seufzend warf sich Jonne in eine lockere, grellpinke Trainingshose. Erschöpft kehrte er ins Wohnzimmer zurück und liess sich Ville gegenüber aufs Sofa fallen.

„Jonne, wie sitzt du denn da? Mit gespreizten Beinen, wie der letzte Proll. Das gehört sich nicht für eine Lady.“

Jonne zeigte Ville mit einem Finger, was er von dem Kommentar hielt.

„Aber Herzchen, wenn du so rumsitzt, sendest du völlig falsche Signale. Nicht, dass sich Bret noch an dir vergreift“, flötete Ville lachend.

Murrend schlug Jonne die Beine übereinander.

„Also, schauen wir mal auf die Checkliste“, Ville kramte einen Zettel aus seiner Hosentasche, „Garderobe und Körper sind abgehakt. Haare und Make-up. Na über Make-up weisst du ja Bescheid, aber die Haare... Hm. Schade, dass du die Dreads nicht mehr hast, die haben mir gefallen. Aber so sollte eigentlich auch gehen. Stimme. Ist zwar nicht sonderlich schön, geht aber als weiblich durch. Beim Benehmen ist eh Hopfen und Malz verloren. Dann kommen wir zum letzten Punkt: Wer ist Jonna Liimatainen?“

Jonne hatte dem Redeschwall leicht beleidigt zugehört und hob nun fragend die Brauen.

„Also, Jonna, du bist Gitarristin der finnischen Band „Myönteinen“, weil singen kannst du wirklich nicht“, bevor Jonne nun doch protestieren konnte, hob Ville beschwichtigend die Hand, „jedenfalls nicht mit der Quiekstimme, die du als Frau hast. Eigentlich solltest du das ja besser hinkriegen, bist schliesslich Sänger und hast Stimmtraining.“

„Nicht jeder von uns singt so hohes Zeug wie du“, giftete Jonne, „ausserdem ist „Myönteinen“ ein dämlicher Name.“

„Ich find' ihn klasse, also lass mir die Freude. Den Rest kannst du sonst selbst bestimmen. Musst einfach aufpassen, falls sie dich nach 'nem Ausweis fragen. So, ich glaub das wär' alles. Ich lass dich sonst mal alleine, schliesslich fliegst du morgen. Und vergiss nicht, dich täglich bei mir zu melden.“

Die beiden verabschiedeten sich, Ville immer noch widerlich fröhlich und Jonne immer noch kaputt. Dann machte Jonne sich ans Packen. Kleider, Körperpflege-Utensilien, Schmuck und sonstiger Krimskrams verschwanden nach und nach in zwei gigantischen Koffern. Zuletzt kam Schmatzibunda, Jonnes Kuschelelch dazu. Schliesslich wollte er nicht ganz allein in die Fremde ziehen. Ohne Bandmitglied oder Bruder, der zur Not mit ins Bett genommen werden konnte, blieb halt nur ein Stofftier als Ersatz.

Jonne verbrachte die Nacht mit nervösem Herumwälzen und fiel am frühen Morgen in einen unruhigen Schlaf.

 

_Rückblende Ende_

 


	4. Kapitel 4

Mit Entsetzen stellte Jonne fest, dass ein protziger Wagen in die Einfahrt einbog. Sein genervtes Stöhnen ging im allgemeinen Gekreische unter.

Jonne setzte ein falsches Grinsen auf und blickte zum ankommenden Sänger. Die ganze Sache wäre vielleicht nicht ganz so schlimm gewesen, wenn es sich nicht um Bret Michaels gehandelt hätte. Axl Rose wäre zum Beispiel gegangen, schliesslich konnte man bei Guns and Roses eine Ausname machen. Dort war wenigstens die Musik cool. Aber so war es einfach zuviel. Sich als Frau verkleiden, bei einer Realityshow mitmachen und seine eigene Sexualität unterdrücken. Jonne war nämlich trotz allem ziemlich überzeugt hetero, mit ein paar kleineren oder auch grösseren Ausnahmen, aber die zählte er nicht.

Nachdem das allgemeine Gekreische etwas abgeklungen war, gingen sie alle in die Villa, um dort mit der Party zu beginnen. Jonne steuerte zielstrebig die Bar an, während er aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte, dass Bret mit einer Blondine mit Riesenbrüsten abzog.

Jonne schnappte sich einen Drink und betrachtete seine „Konkurrenz“. Die restlichen Frauen waren auch schon kräftig am Bechern und unterhielten sich lautstark. Jonne, der mit soviel fremden Menschen eh nicht gut zurecht kam, fühlte sich von der geballten Weiblichkeit um ihn herum gehörig eingeschüchtert.

Unglücklich nuckelte er an seinem Drink und versteckte sich ein Bisschen hinter einer Topfpflanze.

Nicht viel später tauchte Bret wieder auf und trommelte alle zusammen, um Fotos zu machen. Jonne gehörte zu den ersten, die dran waren und er war froh über seine Erfahrung mit Fotoshoots. So streckte er Bret wahlweise Brust, Popöchen und Schenkel entgegen und wurde mit „Sexy“-Rufen belohnt. Schliesslich entblösste er auch noch verführerisch guckend seinen Bauch, was Bret ziemlich zu beeindrucken schien: „Nice stomach, Baby. You’re making me so hot right now.“

 

*******

_Bret_

„Heyo. As I saw Jonna, I was blown away. She’s one of the most beautiful women I’ve ever seen. She has this nice thight body, lovely perky breasts and a stomach to die for. She’s the perfect mix of feminine grace and rockstar attitude. I couldn’t wait to get to know her better.“

 

*******

Jonne registrierte die ganzen Komplimente trotz allem mit einiger Befriedigung, diese waren Balsam für sein armes Ego. Wenigstens hatte er mal wieder allen gezeigt, dass er wusste, wie man eine richtige Show ablieferte. Die Freude währte nicht lange, da Bret ihn mit einem Schmatzer für seine Show „belohnte“. Jonne, an dem ein grossartiger Schauspieler verloren gegangen war, liess sich nichts anmerken und spülte sich, sobald er ausser Sichtweite war, den Mund mit seinem patentierten Wodka-Zimt-Mundwasser. Dieses machte nicht nur frischen Atem, sondern wirkte auch desinfizierend und führte bei häufiger Anwendung zu einem angenehmen Schwips. Jonne hatte vorsorglicherweise gleich drei Liter mitgenommen plus das Rezept, um falls nötig neues zu machen.

Jonne beobachtete den weiteren Fotoshoot. Die Frauen nach ihm zogen reihenweise blank. Er sah dies als kleinen Trost für all die Widerwärtigkeiten, die er bis jetzt hatte ertragen müssen. Doch richtig Freude kam bei ihm nicht auf, was vor allem am leicht gequetschten Zustand seines besten Stückes lag.

Nach dem Ende des Shootings machte Jonne sich wieder auf den Weg zur Bar. Zwar hatte Jonne sich fest vorgenommen, sich nicht komplett zu betrinken, da er ein gewisses Mass an Kontrolle behalten wollte. Aber einen zweiten Drink brauchte er einfach, um das ganze Elend erträglicher zu machen.

Auf dem Weg zu seiner Erlösung in Flüssigform wurde Jonne von Big John, Assistent, Leibwächter und bester Freund von Bret in einer Person, kräftig auf den Hintern geklapst. Was Jonne mit einem empörten Quieken quittierte, denn auf Haue stand er nun gar nicht. Bret hatte nun das Quieken, das knapp an der Grenze zum gellenden Schrei gelegen war, gehört und erkundigte sich besorgt: „Are you alright?“

„Yeah, I’m fine.“ Jonne unterdrückte sein Bedürfnis sich den Hintern zu reiben.

„You’re Jonna, right?“

„Yeah. Uhm, nice to meet you.“

„You look absolutely beautiful tonight.“

„Äh, thank you.“ Jonne überlegte sich das Kompliment zu erwidern, aber irgendwie klang: „Dein Bandana sieht heute nicht ganz so bescheuert aus wie sonst“ nicht so gut. Das Bandana war in dezentem fuchsia gehalten und Jonne dachte, dass ein Glitzerschal in der Farbe ihm phantastisch stehen würde.

„You have a very cute accent. Where are you from?“

„I’m from Tampere, Finland. I play guitar in a band called Myönteinen.“

„Cool...“

„Hey Bret! Where are you? Come with us.“ Drei Kunstweiber zerrten Bret vom erleichterten Jonne weg. Dieser gönnte sich nach soviel Bret-Kontakt einen doppelten Wodka und versteckte sich wieder hinter seiner Pflanze.

Der Wodka stellte sich als Fehler heraus, denn im Gegensatz zu anderen finnischen Männern vertrug Jonne nicht viel Alkohol und fühlte sich nun leicht angesäuselt. Dies allein wäre kein grosses Problem gewesen, wenn da nicht die Tatsache gewesen wäre, dass Jonnes Kuschelbedürfnis proportional zu seinem Pegel stieg.

So kam Jonne hinter der Zimmerpalme hervor und warf sich der nächstbesten Frau um den Hals.

„Gimme a hug.“

Die Frau, dunkelhaarig und mindestens einen halben Kopf grösser als Jonne, guckte entsprechend verdattert, als sie ein Bündel Jonne im Arm hatte.

„Are you alright?“, fragte sie unsicher, mit leicht osteuropäischen Akzent.

Jonne schaute sie treuherzig von unten an und nuschelte: „Yeah, just needed someone to cuddle.“ Dann bettete er seinen Kopf wieder auf ihre üppige Frontpolsterung.

„Don’t you think Bret would be better for that?“

Eigentlich dachte Jonne das nicht. Eine ihm völlig fremde Riesenfrau aus Osteuropa war ihm definitiv lieber als Bret, das blonde Brot. Doch er sagte brav: „Bret isn’t here.“

Mehr oder weniger sanft löste sich die andere aus Jonnes Umklammerung. „Then go looking for him, instead of hugging people you don’t know.“

„Sorry. I’m Jonna, by the way“, kam es zerknirscht von Jonne.

„Inna. I’m going to the whirl-pool. Don’t follow me.“

Das hatte Jonne nun wirklich nicht vor, denn er war sich nicht sicher, ob sein Körper den Bikinitest bestehen würde.

Jonne beschloss ein wenig herumzugehen, um zu sehen, ob nicht wenigstens eins der Mädels halbwegs normal war. Um nicht aufzufallen schnappte er sich noch einen Drink. Dies half seinem etwas angeknacksten Geisteszustand nicht unbedingt, liess ihn aber seine angeborene Schüchternheit überwinden. So gesellte er sich fröhlich zu einer Gruppe Frauen und begann diese vollzulabern. Verstanden wurde nicht viel von dem, was er erzählte. Denn der eh nicht mit der deutlichsten Aussprache gesegnete Jonne, sprach auf Grund des erhöhten Alkoholspiegels noch leiser und nuschelnder als sonst.

Dies störte die anderen ebenfalls leicht angeheiterten Damen nicht sonderlich und so unterhielt man sich aneinander vorbei über belanglose Themen.

Jonne verbrachte eine relativ angenehme Zeit auf dem Sofa, das Klemmen und Ziehen untenrum war gnädigerweise etwas betäubt durch den Alkohol und auch das Zwicken vom BH konnte er beinahe komplett ausblenden. So lehnte er sich abwechslungsweise an seine rechte und linke Nachbarin, bis Big John kam und die bevorstehende Eliminierung verkündete. Darauf liefen alle wie aufgeschreckte Hühner hoch um sich umzuziehen.

Jonne schmiss sich in etwas Schickes in pink, frischte sein Make-up auf und fand sich mit 19 anderen Frauen auf einer kleinen Tribüne ein.

Fasziniert schaute Jonne an sich runter, sein Kleid war tief ausgeschnitten und er fand den Anblick von seinen Brüsten zwar befremdlich, aber auch irgendwie geil. Dann verglich er sie mit dem Tittenmeer um ihn herum. Die meisten davon waren grösser und mehr entblösst, was Jonne nicht unbedingt störte. Genauer gesagt, blieb sein Gehirn irgendwo bei Jonne-mögen-Brüste-fest stecken.

So verpasste Jonne die ersten par Verkündungen von Bret. Erleichtert stellte er aber fest, dass er nicht dabei war. Mit halbem Ohr hörte er nun zu, wie die nächsten Frauen aufgerufen wurden. Mit jedem Namen stieg seine Hoffnung, dass er nicht unter den Letzten 15 sein würde.

Schliesslich kam Bret zum letzten Namen: „There are six beautiful girls left and I have only one more pass. This has been a very hard decision. Although, I didn’t really had time to talk to this girl, is she physically so close to my ideal woman, that I want to give her a chance. I hope with a bit more time, we can connect on a mental level too. Jonna, do you want to take this pass and rock my world?“

Jonne fiel aus allen Wolken, als er dies hörte. Dennoch ging er brav nach vorn und holte sich seinen Pass und ein Küsschen.

Nur mit Mühe konnte Jonne es verhindern sein Gesicht zu verziehen. Nicht nur war es ihm zuwider den blonden Sänger zu küssen, sondern er fand es auch äusserst ekelerregend, dass der andere 14 Frauen vor ihm geküsst hatte. Jonne spürte förmlich, wie sich all diese Keime in seinem Mund vermehrten. Schnell nahm er, als niemand hinsah, zwei kräftige Schlucke von seinem Wodka-Zimt-Mundwasser und dann noch einen dritten, weil es irgendwie lecker war.

Der Abend ging danach ziemlich schnell zu Ende und alle zogen sich in ihre Zimmer zurück. Zum Glück gab’s Einzelzimmer für alle, da die Rock of Love Villa diesmal ein ehemaliges, kleines Hotel war. Angeblich war hier schon Jimi Hendrix abgestiegen.

Inzwischen war die Wirkung des Alkohols etwas abgeklungen und Jonne wurde sich der Schwere der Situation wieder einmal voll bewusst. Unglücklich zog er seinen Pyjama an, nur marginal erleichtert, dass er seine Kronjuwelen befreien konnte. Schliesslich musste er mindestens noch einen Tag in dem Höllenloch verbringen. Irgendwie musste er hier raus und er hatte auch schon eine Idee, wie er das bewerkstelligen könnte.

 


	5. Kapitel 5

Leise schlich sich Jonne nach unten in die Lobby, wo das Telefon stand. Schliesslich musste er ja noch Ville Bericht erstatten. Daher hatte er gewartet bis alle im Bett waren, damit er ungestört telefonieren konnte. Inzwischen war er leider wieder fast ganz nüchtern und sich der Schwere seiner Situation wieder voll bewusst. Er hoffte, dass er eliminiert werden würde, wenn er Bret weiter aus dem Weg ginge, aber sicher konnte er sich nicht sein.

Seufzend griff Jonne sich das Telefon um sich dem Spott von Ville Valo auszusetzen.

„Hallo?“

„Hi, hier ist Jonne.“

„Ach, hallo Blondie. Wie läuft’s denn so?“

Jonne konnte das diabolische Grinsen buchstäblich hören.

„Na, wie soll’s schon gehen? Es ist schrecklich. Meine Eier tun weh, mein Arsch wurde misshandelt, der BH kratzt wie Sau und Bret ist ein Idiot.“

Ville liess ein schadenfrohes Glucksen hören und sagte dann mit falschem Mitleid: „Oh, deine Eierchen und dein Ärschlein tun dir weh, armes Baby. Zum Glück hast du aber unten rum nicht soviel, das versteckt sich wie von selbst.“

„Hei!“, stiess Jonne empört hervor. Er wusste zwar, dass er nicht so einen Monsterdödel hatte wie Jay und dass sein bestes Stück auch beim Vergleich mit Ville wohl den Kürzeren zog, jedenfalls nach gewissen Fotos zu urteilen, nicht dass Jonne darauf geachtet hätte, aber solche Beleidigungen hatte er nun auch nicht verdient.

„War nur Spass, Herzchen. Ich bin sicher, dein Zipfelchen hat die perfekte Grösse für deinen Körper. Jetzt zurück zum Thema. Hast du dich gut mit dem Proleten unterhalten?“

„Nein, ich hatte kaum Gelegenheit, aber trotzdem bin ich eine Runde weiter. Das ist so unfair.“

„Was? Du hast nicht mit ihm gesprochen? So geht das aber nicht. Du musst dir schon Mühe geben. Wenn du deine Chancen weiter so sabotierst, musst du trotzdem putzen kommen.“

„Aber, Villeee...“, quengelte Jonne.

„Kein aber. Und glaub bloss nicht, dass ich nicht rausfinde, wenn du bescheisst. Ich habe da meine Quellen. Oder was glaubst du, wie ich dich da überhaupt reingebracht habe?“

Jonne stöhnte entsetzt auf. Es war eigentlich sein Plan gewesen, Bret solange zu ignorieren bis er rausgeschmissen wurde. Aber nun kam Ville mit so was. Jonne war nun endgültig überzeugt, der andere Sänger war die Ausgeburt des Bösen.

„Ich muss jetzt Schluss machen, es ist schon spät hier“, sagte Jonne kleinlaut.

„Alles klar, Spatz. Melde dich morgen wieder.“

Jonne legte den Hörer auf. Nach einigen Momenten beschloss er zu tun, was er in solchen Situationen immer tat: Er rief seinen älteren Bruder an.

„Ja?“

„Hallo Tommi. Du musst mich hier rausholen!“

„Kommt nicht in Frage, Jonne.“

„Was?!“

„Das hast du von deiner Trinkerei. Du bist ein ganz schlechtes Vorbild für unseren Bruder. Ich hab dich immer gewarnt vor den Gefahren des Alkohols. Jetzt musst du halt mal die Konsequenzen tragen.“

„Aber, Tommi...“, begann Jonne mit seiner ultraweinerlichen Stimme, der sein Bruder noch nie etwas hatte abschlagen können. Doch sein treuloser Bruder hatte bereits aufgelegt. Schockiert schaute Jonne auf den Hörer und wählte schliesslich die nächste Nummer. Vielleicht konnte ja sein kleiner Bruder Tommi umstimmen.

„Hei!“

„Hei Ville.“ Nach gut zwei Minuten hatte Ville sich wieder einigermassen beruhigt und konnte schon fast wieder normal atmen, dafür war Jonne schon kräftig angenervt. „Villeee, hör auf zu lachen. Es ist nicht lustig.“

„Ja klar, Jonne. Ich lach auch nicht über dich. Arttu ist gerade hier und macht halt Schabernack. Deiner Wohnung geht’s übrigens gut. Da ist nur so einen Kleinigkeit mit der Küche.“

„Was hast du gemacht?“

„Nichts. Da war nur ein klitzekleiner Unfall mit dem roten Wodka, aber ich bin mir sicher, die Flecken gehen aus deiner Hose voll leicht wieder raus.“

„Meine Hose?!“

„Ja und die paar Brandlöcher sind voll stylish.“

„Brandlöcher? Ville, was zur Hölle geht da ab?“

„Gar nichts. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich geb auf all dein Zeug voll gut Acht. Ich leg auch alle Kleider wieder zurück, versprochen. Ich muss jetzt los. Tschüssi.“

Seufzend legte auch Jonne auf. Sein kleiner Bruder war wohl nicht die richtige Anlaufstelle gewesen. Eventuell hatte er ja mehr Glück bei einem seiner Bandmitglieder.

Zuerst versuchte Jonne es bei Larry. Nachdem das Kichern zu einem schwachen Gluckern abgeklungen war, erklärte Larry, dass er Jonne nicht helfen könne, schliesslich seien Wettschulden Ehrenschulden und da sei er machtlos.

Das Gespräch mit Antti verlief ähnlich erfolglos, ausser dass Antti zwischen dem Lachen und dem Hilfe-Versagen noch circa 20 mehr oder weniger peinliche Fragen einstreute, die Jonne, selbst wenn er gewollt hätte, aufgrund des atemberaubenden Tempos nicht beantworten konnte. Schliesslich legte Jonne den Hörer auf. Da eine Minute mehr von Anttis Redeschwall wohl zu Ohrenbluten geführt hätte.

Snack ging gar nicht erst ans Telefon und Jay, der wenigstens nicht lachte, schien den Ernst der Situation nicht begreifen zu wollen: „Ich versteh nicht, was du hast. Du musst nichts tun, es gibt gratis Alk und du bist umgeben von schönen Weibern. Geniess es doch.“

Als Jay auch nach dem dritten Erklärungsversuch Jonnes Standpunkt nicht verstehen wollte, gab dieser auf und legte auf.

Langsam war Jonne mit seinem Latein wirklich am Ende, seine Freunde hatten sich alle als hinterhältige Verräter herausgestellt und nicht mal auf sein eigen Fleisch und Blut war Verlass gewesen.

Nach intensivem Nachdenken fiel Jonne eine letzte Person ein, die ihn vielleicht retten konnte. Nach einigem blättern in seinem Adressbuch fand er die richtige Nummer.

„Panaanen“, meldete sich eine Stimme.

„Hei Migé. Hier ist Jonne.“

„Welcher Jonne?“, fragte Migé nach, schliesslich kannte er etwa 15 verschiedene Jonnes.

„Jonne Aaron von Negative“, antwortete Jonne noch einigermassen geduldig, da er die Probleme der finnischen Phantasielosigkeit mit Vornamen kannte. Als er dann aber ein unterdrücktes Prusten am anderen Ende der Leitung vernahm, sank seine Geduld merklich.

„Du hast also von der Wette zwischen Ville und mir gehört?“

„Joa. Ich denke, er hat es ein oder zweimal erwähnt.“

„Kannst du da was tun?“, bettelte Jonne verzweifelt.

„Ach, Ville will doch nur spielen.“

„Spielen?! Das hier grenzt an Folter!“

„So schlimm ist es nun auch nicht.“

„Doch ist es. Was hab ich ihm nur getan, dass ich das verdient habe?“

„Nichts. Ausser...“

„Ausser was?“

„Da war mal was. Deine Haare... Er hat da so ein Ding mit blonden Dreads.“

„Du willst nicht sagen, dass er mir das antut, weil er meine Frisur nicht mag?“

„Nein. Eigentlich bin ich mir sicher, das hat damit nichts zu tun. Er mag dich halt. Manchmal drückt er seine Zuneigung ein bisschen komisch aus. Du weisst ja, der Alkohol.“

„Aber er ist doch trocken.“

„Na ja, die Umstellung ist halt schwer. Aber so fröhlich habe ich ihn nicht mehr gesehen, seit er Sammy eingeredet hat, er sei die Wiedergeburt von Billy Idol.“

„...?...“

„Na, nicht so wichtig. Auf jeden Fall bereitet ihm eure Wette ungemein Freude und ich werde mich hüten da reinzufunken. Sonst lässt er seine Langeweile wieder an uns aus.“

„Du willst mir also nicht helfen?“, Jonne legte noch mal extra viel Verzweiflung in seine Stimme.

„Sorry, Kleiner. Aber Ville ist manchmal etwas anstrengend und da ist eine Pause mal schön.“

„Na dann, danke für gar nichts“, giftete Jonne leicht säuerlich und legte auf, ohne auf eine Antwort von Migé zu warten.

Entmutigt ging Jonne zu Bett, kuschelte sich an seinen Plüschelch und schwor sich blutige Rache an seinen Bandmitgliedern und einem gewissen dunkelhaarigen Frontmann.

 

 


	6. Kapitel 6

Jonne erwachte durch den allgemeinen Lärm aus seinem unruhigen und durch den nächtlichen Telefonmarathon noch zusätzlich verkürzten Schlaf. Letzte Fetzen seines Traumes, in dem Antti in Gestalt eines Duracell-Häschens versuchte sein Bein zu rammeln und ihn so daran hinderte Ville auszupeitschen, waberten in seinem müden Hirn herum. In diesem leicht verpeilten Zustand tapste er ins Bad um sich der mühsamen Aufgabe zu widmen sich erstens in einen Menschen zu verwandeln und zweitens noch einigermassen als Frau durchzugehen.

Nach einer guten Stunde gesellte sich Jonne zu den anderen zum Frühstück, respektive Mittagessen schliesslich war es schon nach 12 Uhr. Zu Jonnes Glück war von Bret nichts zu sehen, was leider allerdings dazu führte, dass sich die meisten der anwesenden Frauen nicht besonders Mühe gegeben hatten mit ihrem Aussehen. Beim Anblick einiger dieser Vogelscheuchen verging Jonnes eh schon karger Appetit und er begnügte sich damit an einem Stück Toast zu knabbern und dafür umso gieriger seinen Kaffee zu schlürfen. Jegliche Kontaktversuche der anderen Teilnehmerinnen quittierte Jonne mit einem unverständlichen Brummen. Bevor er nicht mindestens zwei Tassen Kaffee intus hatte, war Jonne nämlich nicht zu menschlicher Sprache fähig und schon gar nicht zu einer Fremdsprache.

Als Jonne sich dann auf dem Weg zu seiner zweiten Tasse lebenswichtigem Koffein machte, war er letztendlich doch zu einer Abweichung von seinem Standardgrummeln gezwungen. Denn aufgrund seiner immer noch etwas eingeschränkten Wahrnehmungsfähigkeit war ihm völlig entgangen, dass Big John sich von hinten genähert hatte und ihm nun mit Schwung auf den Hintern klatschte.

Nach einem ersten schrillen Kreischen konnte Jonne es sich nicht verkneifen Big John die Meinung zu sagen: „Hat’s dir ins Hirn geschissen, du brutales Arschloch?! Diesen Luxuspo darf man nicht so grob behandeln! Tätscheln, streicheln, kneten, greifen und massieren sind okay, aber doch nicht hauen! Mach das noch mal und ich schlage zurück.“ Zu Englisch war Jonne dann doch noch nicht fähig.

Big John verfolgte den ganzen Ausbruch mit belustigter Miene, worauf Jonne sich nicht wirklich ernst genommen fühlte und beleidigt abrauschte um sich irgendwo zu verstecken und zu schmollen.

Doch Jonne war keine lange Ruhepause vergönnt. Denn ausgerechnet Bret fand ihn in seinem Versteck. Dieser schien nun leider wild entschlossen endlich eine „Connection“ herzustellen.

„Hi. I was looking for you. Since we couldn’t really talk yesterday, I thought we could try it today. I also noticed that you stay away from everyone here.“

Jonne, der nun lange genug ohne jegliches Mitleid hatte leben müssen, konnte nicht anders als drauflos zu motzen um wenigstens einen Teil seines Frusts loszuwerden.

„It’s your... your... Big John. He hit me. Twice. On my ass. Look, there’s a mark.“ Darauf hin zog sich Jonne seine Hose teilweise runter, um Bret seine leicht gerötete Pobacke zu präsentieren.

 

*******

_Bret_

„Oh Jonna, my Finnish ice-princess, you were a bit shy in the beginning, but when you showed me your lovely ass, I was ready to give you everything you wanted.“

 

**********

 „Oh yes, you poor thing. It’s really red. Shall I kiss it better?“

„No!“ quiekte Jonne entsetzt und zog sich rasch die Hose wieder hoch. Errötend realisierte er, dass es eventuell nicht die beste Idee gewesen war, vor Bret seinen Hintern zu entblössen.

„But thanks for the offer“, schob Jonne noch nach, als er sich an Villes Drohungen erinnerte.

„Anytime, Baby. I’ll talk to Big John. It’s a real shame to treat a masterpiece like that.“

„Thank you, Bret“, antwortete Jonne mit echter Dankbarkeit. Denn so ein Prachthintern musste schliesslich beschützt werden.

„Now, I have to leave you again. It was good to talk. See you at the challenge.“

Leicht verdattert schaute Jonne Bret nach. Wie jener jemanden kennenlernen wollte bei so wenig Informationsaustausch, war Jonne echt ein Rätsel. Aber ihm sollte es recht sein, denn in diesen homöopathischen Dosen war der andere Sänger beinahe erträglich.

Nach einer Weile wurde Jonne wieder zu den anderen gerufen, dort erhielten sie Brets Nachricht, die sie über die erste Challenge informierte.

Das Einzige, was Jonne der kryptischen Botschaft entnehmen konnte, war, dass es sich um eine Art Talentwettbewerb handelte. Dies erfüllte Jonne nun doch mit leichter Panik, da ihm bei besten Willen kein Talent einfallen wollte. Das Einzige, was er konnte, war singen und Songs schreiben. Beides kam hier nicht in Frage. So beschloss Jonne Ville anzurufen um ihm sein Problem zu schildern. Dass es in Helsinki mitten in der Nacht war, stellte einen zusätzlichen Bonus dar.

„Hm?“ Meldete sich eine verschlafene Stimme nach dem siebten Klingeln.

„Hallo Ville. Ich bin’s.“

„Jonne? Was ist los?“, Ville klang immer noch, als wäre er im Reich der Träume. Er vergass sogar die obligaten Kosenamen.

„Ich hab' ein Problem. Hier findet gleich eine Art Talentwettbewerb statt und mir fällt nichts ein.“

„Ja. Ist schwierig, du kannst ja nichts.“

„Hey!“

„Ausser dem Musikzeugs, das du hier nicht vorzeigen kannst“, lenkte Ville ein „Na ja, wenn im Zweifel dann mach' auf nuttig.“

„Hä? Wie denn?“

„Du willst mir doch nicht erzählen, du weisst nicht, wie man auf Schlampe macht? Zeig ihm, was für eine gute Hausfrau du bist und wichse ihm was. Die Schuhe, den Boden oder deinen Schwanz.“ Ville schien wirklich noch müde zu sein, denn auch hier wurde der übliche Diminutiv weggelassen.

„Na, ich bezweifle wohl, dass er das letzte sehen will.“

„Wer weiss. Er war schliesslich in 'ner Glamrock-Gruppe in den 80ern, da muss er doch wenigstens ein bisschen schwul sein. Aber grundsätzlich hast du recht. Poliere halt was. Sein Besteck oder so. Zieh dir was Knappes an, mach' ein paar eindeutige Bewegungen und anrüchige Bemerkungen. Sein Spatzenhirn wird sich ausschalten und du bist fein raus.“

„Denkst du?“

„Gott, Jonne. Ja. Er ist ein Mann und du bist ein heisses Weib. Das funktioniert. Ist dir sicher auch schon passiert.“

„Ja, okay. Schon gut ich hab’s verstanden.“ Jonne versuchte nicht an die paar Mal zu denken, als sein Gehirn ausgesetzt hatte, nur weil ein gewisser jemand Bananen oder Eis auf äusserst perverse Weise gegessen hatte.

„Also dann... Sorry, dass ich dich geweckt habe“, fuhr Jonne mit falscher Zerknirschung fort.

„Schon gut. Ich weiss, dass es dir nicht wirklich leid tut. Ist aber egal. Ich komme demnächst sowieso nach LA, damit ich dich besser im Auge behalten kann. Bis dann, Süsser.“

„Äh, ja. Tschüss.“ Jonne starrte irritiert das Telefon an. Ville wollte nach LA kommen und Jonne hatte irgendwie ein ganz mieses Gefühl bei der Sache.

Seinem Schicksal ergeben, begab sich Jonne auf die Suche nach den nötigen Utensilien für seine sexy Putzshow. Irgendwie erschien ihm die ganze Situation höchst unfair, schliesslich war er hergekommen um dem Putzen zu entgehen und nun musste er trotzdem ran. Seufzend sammelte er Lappen, Putzmittel und Silberbesteck ein. Ausserdem fand er auch noch ein Schürzchen mit rosa Rüschen, das wie für ihn geschaffen war.

Jonne betrachtete noch eine Weile das panische Gewusel seiner Mitstreiterinnen, seine eigene Gefühlslage lag irgendwo zwischen belustigt und nervös, bevor er sich in sein Zimmer zurückzog um sich richtig hübsch zu machen. Er arrangierte seine Haare zu einer kunstvollen Hochsteckfrisur, frischte sein Make-up auf und warf sich in einen neuen, nuttigeren Fummel.

Schliesslich stand Jonne zusammen mit den anderen Frauen vor Bret und hörte sich die Spielregeln an. Das Ganze war aufgebaut wie eine Peepshow. Die Kandidatinnen mussten in einer Art Box ihr „Talent“ vorführen und nach 60 Sekunden fuhr ein Sichtschutz hinunter, ausser Bret warf einen Jeton ein, war zu weiteren 30 Sekunden Showzeit führte.

Jonne fand die ganze Geschichte zum Kotzen, war aber froh, dass es wenigstens schnell vorbeigehen würde. Jonne beobachtete halbwegs interessiert die anderen Mädels, die sich teilweise wie die letzten Schlampen aufführten und ging daran, als sein Name aufgerufen wurde, genau das gleiche zu tun. Schliesslich hatte er jahrelange Bühnenerfahrung, wo er auch nicht viel anderes gemacht hatte.

Gekleidet in Schürzchen, Highheels und nicht viel mehr säuselte Jonne gekonnt erotisch: „Hello Bret. I just wanted to show you what a great housewife I make. I’m gonna rub your things...“, Jonne machte eine dramatische Pause, beugte sich beim Schrubben etwas vor, damit der sabbernde Bret ihm in den Ausschnitt kucken konnte und endete mit einem halb gestöhnten, „... clean.“

Jonne blickte kurz verführerisch zu Bret, dem die Show offensichtlich gefiel und fuhr fort: „And I especially like to polish stuff, for example silverware.“ Jonne griff sich ein Silbermesser und begann mit sehr eindeutigen Handbewegungen zu polieren.

Der Sichtschutz begann sich zu senken und Jonne warf Bret einen besonders verführerischen Blick zu während jener hastig einen Jeton hervorkramte und in den Schlitz warf.

Jonne hatte inzwischen das Messer weggelegt und sich im Geiste einen Orden verliehen, weil er noch nicht angefangen hatte zu kichern.  Er kam sich nämlich unheimlich blöd vor, fand die Situation gleichzeitig aber auch auf bizarre Art lustig. Jonne stellte sich an die Scheibe, lächelte Bret aufreizend an und hauchte: „Do you want me to polish some more?“

„Oh yeah, baby.“

„Good. I have some very nice knobs here and they’re very dirty.“ Jonne wies auf eine Auswahl von phallischen Objekten. Er griff sich eines und fing wieder an daran mit seinem Lappen auf und ab zu fahren. Dann blickte er Bret, der schon unruhig auf seinem Sessel herumrutschte, für einen Moment in die Augen, leckte sich langsam über die Lippen und hauchte dann sein Polierobjekt an. Bret fielen fast die Augen aus dem Kopf, während Jonne dreckig grinsend beobachtete, wie sich der Sichtschutz endgültig senkte.

Jonne begab sich zurück zu den anderen Frauen, wo er von einigen giftigen Blicken empfangen wurde. Jonne musste den Drang unterdrücken ihnen die Zunge rauszustrecken. Schliesslich wusste er aus erster Hand, was einen Mann anmachte.

Nach längerer Wartezeit war auch die letzte Kandidatin durch und Bret kam zur Rangverkündigung. Die besten drei würden am Abend ein Date mit Bret haben. Jonne betete inständig darum, dass seine Show gut genug gewesen war um sich Ville vom Leib zu halten, aber nicht gut genug um Bret zu überzeugen. Zwei Namen lang schienen Jonnes Gebete erhört worden zu sein, doch leider kam dann doch noch ein „Jonna“ und Jonne musste sich mit falschem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht ein Glückwunschküsschen abholen. Danach folgte der obligatorische Schluck von seinem Mundwasser. Aber weder dieser noch die drei, die folgten, konnten den Schrecken abbauen. Jonne musste zu einem Date mit Bret.

 

 


	7. Kapitel 7

Zum wiederholten Male hatte sich Jonne an diesem Tag umgezogen und wartete nun auf den restlichen Tross. Er war schon leicht angeschickert, denn er hatte sich ein paar Drinks gegönnt, da er sonst das „Horrordate“ nicht überstehen würde. Er hatte sich auch etwas von seinem Mundwasser in einen Flachmann abgefüllt und per Strumpfband an seinem Bein befestigt, dazu kamen noch ein Sprühfläschchen und die Notfallreserve in seiner Handtasche.

Inzwischen waren auch die anderen beiden Gewinnerinnen aufgetaucht. Die Eine war Ambre, eine Blondine, deren einzige hervorstechende Eigenschaft war, dass sie wenigstens halbwegs im gleichen Alter war wie Bret. Die Andere war eine weitere Blondine namens Daisy, die Jonne eigentlich ganz niedlich fand, hätte sie sich nicht ganz so viel am Gesicht machen lassen.  
  
Bret erschien als letzter und führte sie sogleich zu seiner Stretchlimo, um zum Restaurant zu fahren. Grossartige Konversation kam nicht auf, denn sobald sie im Auto sassen, saugte sich Daisy an Brets Lippen fest. Jonne und Ambre sahen sich für eine Weile genervt an, bis Ambre nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit ein falsches Räuspern von sich gab und Bret sich von Daisy befreite.  
  
„Oh yes. I’m sorry. I got caught up in the situation“, Bret schickte ein anzügliches Grinsen zu Daisy, die ihm zuzwinkerte, und er fuhr fort, „I know this is an awkward situation for all of us. So let’s try to break the ice. Tell me something about you.“  
  
Diesmal fing Ambre an. Sie stellte sich kurz vor, woher sie kam, was sie tat, sie war TV-Moderatorin, und noch sonstige langweilige Details. Dann pries sie sich an, wie gut sie doch geeignet sei für Bret, da sie ihre eigene Karriere hatte und Brets akzeptieren würde. Sie schloss mit der obligatorischen Bekundung, die wahre Liebe zu suchen.  
  
Danach folgte Daisy mit ihrer Geschichte. Ihr war es wichtig zu betonen, was für ein Rockchick sie war. Ausserdem schien ihr Leben nicht in den gleichen geordneten Bahnen zu verlaufen wie Ambres. Momentan arbeitete sie als Stripperin und Jonne fühlte sich in all seinen Vorurteilen Bret gegenüber wieder einmal bestätigt. Auch Daisy schloss damit, zu verkünden, dass sie es wirklich ernst mit Bret und der Liebe meinte.  
  
Zum Schuss musste nun auch Jonne ran: „I’m from Tampere, a city in Finnland. I’m a musician with all my heart. I play the guitar in a band and I write songs. I had some bad luck with my relationships in the past. I’m just looking for someone to complete me.“  
  
Die restliche Unterhaltung ging etwas an Jonne vorbei, denn er hatte die Minibar entdeckt und begonnen diese zu plündern. Die verbleibende Fahrt wurde mit Smalltalk und Alkoholkonsum gefüllt, während Bret abwechslungsweise jede Blondine abknutschte.  
  
Schliesslich kamen sie endlich im Restaurant an. Sie wurden in einen separaten Raum geführt und setzten sich an einen hübsch gedeckten Tisch. Inzwischen war die Unterhaltung bei der Kindheit und Jugend angelangt. Dort hatte Jonne die dramatischste Story und da seine Zunge vom Alkohol schon reichlich gelockert worden war, erzählte er zur allgemeinen Bestürzung von seinen alkoholabhängigen Eltern, seinen damaligen Problemen und seiner Zeit im Heim. „And I don’t know, where I were today without my older brother Tommi and my music“, schloss Jonne seine Erzählung.

*******

_Bret_  
  
„Oh Jonna. You finally opened up a bit and told us some very personal stories. This vulnerability you showed me tonight touched me deeply. And you look extremely hot when you talk. That affected me too.“

*******

  
„Oh that was a very toutching story, Jonna. Did this also help you to find God?“, fragte Ambre.  
  
„Huh? Why? What has God to do with anything?“, Jonnes alkoholdurchtränkte Hirnzellen waren nicht imstande den Sinn dieser Frage herauszufinden.  
  
Ambre deutete auf seinen Oberarm: „The tattoo.“  
  
„Oh, that. Uhm... no. When I was young and stupid, a friend inspired me to that one“, Jonne hoffte, damit sei das Thema abgeschlossen.  
  
„What kind of friend?“, fragte nun auch Bret neugierig. Während die beiden Frauen Jonne wie die Geier beobachteten, in der Hoffnung er würde sich eine Blösse geben.  
  
„It was someone special. We used to be very close friends. But we grew apart.“  
  
Die anderen drei Blondschöpfe schienen zu verstehen, dass Jonne nicht näher auf das Thema eingehen wollte. Aber zwei merkten sich diese kleine Information zur späteren Verwendung gegen Jonne.  
  
Für eine Weile assen sie in Schweigen, als plötzlich Daisy fragte: „So, that band of yours, is it an all girl band?“  
  
„No. It’s me and four other guys“, antwortete Jonne ohne gross zu überlegen.  
  
Bret verschluckte sich darauf und fing an zu husten. Ambre klopfte ihm fürsorglich auf den Rücken, während sich Daisy ein triumphales Lächeln nicht verkneifen konnte. Mit etwas Mühe brachte Bret schliesslich hervor: „You’re in a band with four guys and you tour and everything?“  
  
Jonne hatte inzwischen die Gefahr erkannt und entschloss sich zu einer kleinen Lüge, die gleichzeitig als Rache an seinen Bandkollegen diente: „Yeah sure. But you don’t have to worry. They’re all gay and live in a slightly weird, but happy four-way relationship.“  
  
„So you’re in an all gay band?“  
  
„Yeah. We’re like the Finnish version of the Scissor Sisters. Wanna see pictures?”, fragte Jonne mit kaum verhehlter Schadenfreude. Das sollte seinen Bandkollegen eine Lehre sein, ihn einfach im Stich zu lassen. Ausserdem kam es ihm manchmal tatsächlich auch so ähnlich vor, aber die Wirklichkeit ging niemand was an.  
  
„Uhm...“, sagte Bret und bevor er mehr sagen konnte zog Jonna ein paar Fotos aus seiner Handtasche. Er zeigte sie fröhlich in der Runde und stellte die einzelnen Leute vor. Worauf Daisy, Ambre und Bret ziemlich unisono feststellten: „Completely gay.“  
  
Ambre sah sich ein altes Bild von Antti an und fragte: „He’s flaming. Is he a hairstylist?“  
  
Darauf konnte Jonne sich das Lachen nicht mehr verkneifen und schüttelte nur schwach den Kopf.  
  
Der Rest des Abends verlief zu Jonnes Überraschung relativ amüsant, was eventuell auch daran lag, dass er sich grosszügig von der Champagnerflasche bediente. Selbst die kurze One-on-One Zeit mit Bret war nicht so schlimm, denn Jonne stellte fest, dass wenn er die Augen fest zudrückte, alle Gedanken ausschaltete, indem er 99 Flaschen Bier an der Wand im Kopf sang, es gar nicht so schrecklich war Bret zu küssen. Der akute Brechreiz blieb jedenfalls aus und auch das permanente Schamgefühl und der Selbstekel wurden etwas gemindert.  
  
Auf dem Rückweg zur Villa trat Jonne langsam in das Stadium der Trunkenheit ein, in dem er sich begann einsam zu fühlen. Sehnsüchtig schielte er zu Daisys üppiger Frontpolsterung. Allerdings war er sich nicht ganz sicher, ob das bei so viel Silikon auch bequem sein würde. Jonne beschäftigte sich den Rest der Fahrt mit solchen Fragen, der immer noch gut gefüllten Minibar und damit seine Beine krampfhaft zusammen zu pressen. Schliesslich wollte er der Hand, die auf seinem Schenkel ruhte, keine falschen Ideen vermitteln.  
  
Kurz bevor sich Jonnes Oberschenkel komplett verkrampften, kamen sie in der Villa an, wo Bret verkündete, das die nächste Elimination in einer Stunde stattfinden würde. Ambre und Daisy rauschten sofort ab um sich schon wieder umzuziehen, doch Jonne hielt das für übertrieben und beschloss die verbleibende Zeit vor dem Fernseher zu relaxen. Er hatte sogar Glück mit dem Programm, denn es lief gerade eine Folge von „Gummisusi und Marc in Love“, dem neusten Reality-Hit von Mtv. So verbrachte Jonne eine vergnügliche Stunde, wo er sich paradoxerweise mit einer Reality-Show von der eigenen Reality-Misere ablenkte.  
  
Doch auch diese kurze Pause ging zu Ende und Jonne machte sich auf den Weg zum Elimination-Raum. Als er dort ankam, steckte einer der Kameramänner ihm einen Zettel zu. Jonne blickte überrascht auf den Fetzen Papier, inzwischen hatte er sich so an die Kameraleute gewöhnt, dass er sie kaum mehr wahrnahm, dass nun einer ihm etwas gab brachte ihn komplett aus der Fassung. In einem unbeobachteten Moment lass er den Zettel. Es war eine Nachricht von Ville: „Bin erst wieder ab morgen Mittag erreichbar. Dann unter der Nummer 555-426-66.“  
  
Offenbar hatte der andere Sänger tatsächlich Kontakte ins Haus und war nun wirklich in die Staaten unterwegs. Jonne wurde bei dem Gedanken leicht flau im Magen, was allerdings genauso gut vom wilden Alkoholmix, den er zuvor konsumiert hatte, hätte liegen können.  
  
Jonne stellte sich auf seinen Platz und wartete auf die Verkündung seines Namens. Denn bei soviel Bret-Kontakt wie er heute gehabt hatte, konnte es nicht anders sein. Er wurde dann auch an dritter Stelle aufgerufen, holte seinen Pass und obligatorischen Schmatzer und träumte den Rest der Zeit vor sich hin.  
  
Als Bret endlich mit allen durch war, stiessen die übrig gebliebenen Kandidatinnen mit Rock-of-Love Bier an und begannen ernsthaft Party zu machen. Doch Jonne musste sich bald verabschieden, da er das inzwischen konstante Schwanken als recht irritierend empfand. Er hoffte mit einer mehr horizontalen Lage der aufsteigenden Übelkeit Herr zu werden und begab sich zu Bett. Er schaffte es nur noch, sich untenrum vom Tape zu befreien und schlief dann halb ausgezogen ein.


	8. Kapitel 8

Als Jonne am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, fühlte er sich, als ob ihm jemand eine Wassermelone in den Kopf gestopft hätte. Dazu kam, dass offensichtlich irgendwas in seinem Mund gestorben war und dass er einer Augenakupunktur unterzogen wurde. Kurz gesagt, er war total verkatert. Für einen Moment lag Jonne komplett orientierungslos im Bett und fragte sich, warum er nicht mehr schlief. Kurz darauf wünschte er sich innigst den Tod, denn das Ereignis, das ihn geweckt hatte, wiederholte sich. Er hörte, beziehungsweise fühlte er, wie jemand ohrenbetäubend laut an die Tür klopfte.  
  
Dies hatte leider zur Folge, dass die schlafenden Zwerge in seinem Hirn geweckt wurden und nun fröhlich begannen zu hämmern. Trotz all dieser Widrigkeiten schaffte Jonne es sich von seiner Decke zu befreien und aufzustehen, wo er prompt auch wieder zusammensackte. Denn offenbar hatte der Typ mit der Wassermelone, den Nadeln und den Hammerzwergen Jonnes Beine durch Wackelpudding ersetzt.  
  
Ein weiteres Klopfen ertönte und Jonne liess sich dazu hinreissen ein lautes „Ja doch!“ zu knurren. Was wiederum dazu führte, dass eine zweite Horde Zwerge, diesmal bewaffnet mit Bohrern, erwachte. Dies ignorierte Jonne so gut er konnte und schleppte sich zur Tür. Im letzten Augenblick bemerkte er, dass er untenrum ziemlich nackt war. Zwar war ihm in seinem Zustand von leichter geistiger Umnachtung nicht ganz klar, warum das so schlecht war, aber er zog sich trotzdem seinen hochgerutschten Rock runter, um das, was zwischen den Beinen baumelte einigermassen zu verbergen.  
  
Als Jonne endlich die Tür öffnete, hatte Big John schon den Generalschlüssel in der Hand. Den steckte er, nachdem er den Schock über Jonnes Aussehen einigermassen überwunden hatte, wieder weg und sagte: „You have to get ready in about an hour we leave for the next challenge.“  
  
Jonne blickte ihn nur mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht an und nickte langsam, nachdem seine müden Gehirnzellen das Gesagte entschlüsselt hatten. Vorsichtig wankte er Richtung Bad, darauf bedacht weder laute Geräusche noch überflüssige Bewegungen zu machen. Dort angekommen erschrak er erst mal heftig, als er sein Spiegelbild erblickte. Er sah aus wie ein Zombie an einem schlechten Tag. Darauf gönnte er sich zwei Aspirin. Als waschechter Finne besass er industrielle Mengen der kleinen, weissen Wunderpillen, die er in weiser Voraussicht im ganzen Haus an strategischen Punkten verteilt hatte.  
  
Nachdem er ein weiteres Glas Wasser hinuntergestürzt hatte um seinen Nachbrand zu löschen, entledigte er sich seiner Kleider und stellte sich in die Dusche. Seine Hoffnung seine Lebensgeister damit wieder zu wecken wurde leider enttäuscht, denn offenbar hatte seine persönliche Zwergenarmee diese längst totgeschlagen. Aber wenigstens das Make-up-Massaker in seinem Gesicht konnte er entfernen. Er zog auch sein übliches Haarentfernungsprogramm durch, allerdings liess er den Intimbereich aus, da er sich in seinem Zustand nicht mit einem scharfen Objekt in die Nähe seines besten Stücks wagte. Zum wiederholten Mal war er froh über seinen geringen Haarwuchs, schwor sich aber Geld für eine Laserbehandlung zur Seite zu legen.  
  
Nachdem Jonne sich geduscht, getapet und geschminkt hatte, zog er sich was verhältnismässig bequemes an, setzte sich eine Sonnenbrille auf um seine Augen vor dem bösen Licht zu schützen und machte sich auf die Suche nach seinem Lebenselixier, das mit bürgerlichem Namen Kaffee hiess.   
  
In der Küche angekommen und mit seiner ersten Tasse Kaffee versorgt, stellte Jonne fest, dass die anderen Frauen ekelhaft gute Laune hatten. Sie waren ungerechterweise alle vom Kater verschont geblieben. Dass dies daran hätte liegen können, dass Jonne die Bar beinahe im Alleingang geleert hatte, ignorierte er in seiner kläglichen Stimmung vollkommen.  
  
Als Big John die neuste Challenge vorlas, hatten Jonnes Kopfschmerzen gnädigerweise auf Schichtbetrieb umgestellt, das hiess die Zwerge hämmerten und bohrten abwechslungsweise und mit kleinen Pausen, anstatt gleichzeitig und konstant. Jonne hatte sogar etwas feste Nahrung hinunter gebracht.   
  
Dank einer kombinatorischen Meisterleistung, die Sherlock Holmes alle Ehre gemacht hätte, hatte Jonne herausgefunden, dass es sich um eine sportliche Challenge handelte. Unglücklich betrachtete er den kleinen Sportdress in seinen Händen. Dieser liess nun wirklich nicht viel der Phantasie überlassen und Jonne machte sich etwas Sorgen, dass die ultraknappen Hotpants etwas zu viel zeigten. Doch als er sich umgezogen hatte, stellte er fest, dass sich nichts Verdächtiges raus wölbte, ausser man sah wirklich sehr genau hin.  
  
Dies liess Jonne zwei Probleme übrig. Erstens war er immer noch total verkatert und zweitens war er eine komplette Niete in jeglichen körperlichen Aktivitäten, ausser jenen der horizontalen Art natürlich. Glücklicherweise hatte er jahrelange Erfahrung darin sich vor jeglichem Sport zu drücken. Doch vorerst beschloss er abzuwarten, bis er erfuhr, was genau diese Challenge beinhaltete.  
  
Alle Kandidatinnen wurden in einen Bus gepackt und zu einer Rollschuhhalle gekarrt. Jonne wurde da schon mulmig. Aber richtig mit der Angst zu tun bekam er es, als sie zu einer Gruppe äusserst fies aussehender Frauen geführt wurden. Dort wurde Jonne mit der uramerikanischen Sportart des Rollerderbys bekannt gemacht. Einer Sportart, in der es mehr oder weniger darum ging, dass Frauen in knappen Outfits und auf Rollschuhen sich gegenseitig zu Boden brachten. In diesem speziellen Fall wurden die zwölf Kandidatinnen in drei Teams von vier Mitgliedern aufgeteilt. Jedes Team wurde von einer entsprechenden Anzahl Profiläuferinnen verfolgt. Die Kandidatinnen mussten eine Babypuppe, die auf Schläge reagierte, vor den Angreiferinnen über drei Runden verteidigen. Die Gruppe, die am Schluss das „gesündeste“ Baby besass, gewann ein Date mit Bret und die Beste im Team ein Einzeldate. Als dann auch noch Lacey, psychopathische Rothaarige aus der ersten Staffel, auftauchte, war Jonne sich seines nahenden Todes gewiss.  
  
So begann Jonne schon beim Einlaufen sterbenden Schwan zu spielen. Er röchelte und keuchte nach allen Regeln der Kunst.  
  
„Oh my God, Jonna. Are you okay?“, kam es prompt von einer Teamkollegin.  
  
„Inhaler“, brachte Jonne mit Mühe hervor und deutete auf seine Tasche. Sein Inhalator wurde ihm gebracht und er nahm ein paar theatralische Züge.  
  
Bret erkundigte sich besorgt: „Are you alright?“ Can you continue?“  
  
„Yeah... sure... I’m... fine... I... can... do... it“, antwortete Jonne übertrieben schwer atmend und machte ein Gesicht, das sagte: Wenn du mich da raus schickst, werde ich elendig verrecken.  
  
„I don’t think so. Asthma can be a serious thing. And you don’t look to good. I think you should wait this one out“, beschloss Bret.  
  
Jonne nickte mit falscher Niedergeschlagenheit und setzte sich an den Rand. Nur leicht gestört von Bret schaute Jonne den Frauen zu, wie sie sich praktisch verprügelten und war froh um seine jahrelange Erfahrung im Schwänzen vom Sportunterricht. Sein Team schlug sich mehr schlecht als recht und musste sich mit dem letzten Platz zufrieden geben. Es gewann mit Abstand das Team von Kristy Joe, einer scharfen aber sehr weinerlichen Brünetten.  
  
Als sie wieder im Rock-of-Love-Haus angekommen waren, war Jonne äusserst zufrieden mit sich selbst. Er hatte sich erfolgreich vor dem Rollerderby gedrückt und musste nicht zum Date mit Bret. Selbst sein Kater war auf ein erträgliches Mass geschrumpft. So beschloss Jonne eine weitere lästige Pflicht zu erledigen und rief Ville an.  
  
„Hallo.“  
  
„Hi Ville.“  
  
„Hallo mein Süsser. Lange nichts mehr gehört von dir.“  
  
„Na du warst doch nicht erreichbar.“  
  
„Ich hab mir gerade die Aufnahmen von gestern angesehen. Ich muss sagen, gute Show, Jonnilein. Die Bänder behalte ich mir für depressive Tage.“  
  
„Ha ha, sehr lustig. Wie bist du überhaupt an die Bänder ran gekommen?“, fragte Jonne leicht verstimmt.  
  
„Ich bin Ville Valo“, kam die arrogante Antwort.  
  
„Okaay. Schon gut. Jedenfalls bestätigen diese Bänder, dass ich brav gewesen bin. Ich hab das Ding sogar geküsst. Mit Zunge. Bäh. Mir wird schon wieder schlecht.“  
  
„Ich weiss, mir wurde zwischen dem Lachen auch ein bisschen übel, als ich das gesehen habe. Aber er steht wirklich auf dich, Schatz.“  
  
„Halt die Klappe!“, Jonne wollte das nicht hören.  
  
„Und warst du heute auch so brav?“, fragte Ville neugierig nach.  
  
„Na ja, ich war ein bisschen verkatert“, gab Jonne zu.  
  
„Aha.“  
  
„Und wir mussten gegen diese Hexen Rollschuhlaufen“, fuhr Jonne vorsichtig fort.  
  
„Und?“, fragte Ville übertrieben geduldig.  
  
„Da ist mein Asthma plötzlich ganz schlimm geworden.“  
  
„Ach, tatsächlich?“, Villes Stimme lag irgendwo zwischen belustigt und ungläubig.  
  
„Ja und deshalb konnte ich nicht mitmachen und habe auch kein Date gewonnen“, schloss Jonne übertrieben zerknirscht.  
  
„So so. Nun, nach gestern hast du eine kleine Pause verdient. Aber morgen will ich wieder vollen Einsatz sehen, Häschen“, antwortete Ville verständnisvoll.  
  
„Klar. Versprochen.“  
  
„Na gut. Wir hören uns morgen wieder, Spatz.“  
  
„Tschüss Ville.“  
  
Jonne legte auf und begab sich in die Küche um sich was zu Essen zu holen. Dort war ein ganzes Grüppchen Frauen auch am essen und Jonne setzte sich zu ihnen.  
  
„Who did you call?“, fragte Daisy.  
  
„Ville, a friend of mine“, antwortete Jonne arglos.  
  
„But not Ville as in Ville Valo from HIM?“, fragte nun Destiney eine der wenigen Brünetten im Haus.  
  
„Actually yes.“  
  
„Oh my God. He is so hot. Not as hot as Bret of course. But you know him?“, quietschte Destiney.   
  
„Yes? The music industry in Finnland is kinda small, so everybody knows everybody“, antwortete Jonne leicht verunsichert.  
  
„That is so cool.“  
  
„I guess. It’s normal for us to keep contact over the phone“, Jonne übersah vollkommen die berechnenden Blicke der anderen Kandidatinnen und ass in Ruhe weiter, als das Gespräch in eine andere Richtung mäandrierte.  
  
So war Jonne ziemlich überrascht, als er am späteren Nachmittag zu Bret zitiert wurde.  
  
„Jonna, I have to talk to you“, begann Bret mit ernster Miene.   
  
„Yes?“, fragte Jonne verwirrt.  
  
„Some girls brought to my attention that you have very intense phone calls with singer Ville Valo.“  
  
„Well, he’s my friend.“  
  
„You call him a lot.“  
  
„He’s a good friend.“  
  
„I saw pictures of him. He’s very good looking.“  
  
„Oh. Are you jealous?“  
  
„No. I just want to make sure that you’re really in this for me.“  
  
„You don’t have to worry about Ville. He’s like a brother. He’s absolutely no danger. You know, all the alcohol and cigarettes left him with certain problems", Jonne verkniff sich ein teuflisches Grinsen. Es fühlte sich gut an sich wenigstens ein kleines bisschen an Ville zu rächen.  
  
„Oh... Oh., I understand”, antwortete Bret mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, der zwischen begeistert und betroffen lag.

 

*******

_Bret_  
  
„I was very happy to clear things up with Jonna. Because I feel really attracted to her. I’m still a bit worried about all those men surrounding her. And I can feel she’s holding something back. But then I get one taste of her sweet cinnamony mouth and I’m gone. She’s wrapped me around her finger.“

*******

  
Nach einer weiteren Kuss- und Grabbelattacke durfte Jonne wieder gehen, da Bret sich noch auf seine Dates vorbereiten musste. Auf dem Weg nach draussen wurde Jonne von Big John in den Hintern gekniffen [1], mit einem empörten Quietschen drehte sich Jonne um, trat Big John kräftig vors Schienbein, leerte seinen Mundwasserflachmann und rauschte in sein Zimmer um dort eine schöne lange Dusche zu nehmen. So kam es, dass Jonne das Drama des Tages verpasste, als einige der Mädchen das Date von Kristy Joe sabotierten.  
  
Am Abend bei der Eliminierung kam Jonne ohne Probleme weiter, während drei weitere Mädchen nach Hause geschickt wurden.

  
  
  
[1] Big John macht das nur, weil er es lustig findet, dass Jonne dann immer so komische Geräusche von sich gibt:-)

 


	9. Kapitel 9

Der nächste Morgen begann für Jonne nach einer erstaunlich erholsamen Nacht mit dem üblichen Schönheitsprogramm. Danach gab es ein reichhaltiges Frühstück, da sich Jonne am vorigen Abend zurückgehalten hatte und daher nicht komplett verkatert war. Schliesslich wurden sie schon bald zusammen gesammelt und zum Ort der neusten Challenge gefahren. Es war ein Footballfeld. Ein total schlammiges Footballfeld. Ein total schlammiges Footballfeld bei gefühlten 10°C Aussentemperatur. Jonne war nicht begeistert. Daher war seine Hand die erste, die sich hob, als Bret verkündete, dass wegen der ungeraden Anzahl jemand aussetzen musste.   
  
Jonne gab nur noch ein schüchternes „My asthma“ von sich und die Sache war geregelt. Jonne verfolgte voller Schadenfreude, wie die acht anderen Mädchen in viel zu knappen Sportoutfits auf dem Spielfeld schlotterten und als die Regenmaschine angeschaltet wurde, hatte er beinahe schon Mitleid. Aber nur beinahe. Er betrachtete mit kranker Faszination das Spiel und fragte sich, wieso jemand sich freiwillig für Bret den Blöden in den Matsch werfen wollte. Da wurde man schliesslich ganz eklig dreckig und das passte Jonnes zartem Gemüt überhaupt nicht.   
  
Nachdem entschieden worden war, wer gewonnen hatte, kehrte man in die Villa zurück. Dort gab es allgemeines Wunden lecken für die Verliererinnen, während Brett zuerst zu seinem Gruppendate und dann zu seinem Einzeldate ging.   
  
Jonne war froh darum seine Ruhe zu haben und arbeitete an einigen neuen Songs, in denen es merkwürdigerweise nur um Folter und Qualen ging und verbrachte einen entspannten Nachmittag. Zwischendurch versuchte er Ville zu erreichen, bekam ihn aber nicht ans Telefon und beschloss daher, bis nach der Elimination zu warten und es dann nochmals zu versuchen.  
  
Bei der Elimination kam Jonne problemlos weiter und beobachtete amüsiert das obligatorische Drama des Abends. Denn inzwischen hatte er sich schon soweit an seine Situation gewöhnt, dass er das, was die ungesunde Faszination von Rock of Love ausmachte, „geniessen“ konnte: Die gnadenlose Ansammlung von Niveaulosigkeit und schlechtem Benehmen, das soziokulturelle Phänomen des White Trashs.  
  
Dass Jonne keinen Verdacht schöpfte, als er nach der Elimination Ville immer noch nicht erreichen konnte, schob Jonne später auf die verdummende Wirkung von längerem Kontakt mit Bret und seinen Hühnern. So ging Jonne, der sich wieder sehr zurückgehalten hatte beim trinken, völlig arglos ins Bett.  
  
Als Jonne nur wenige Stunden später wieder aufwachte, war er sich für einen kurzen Augenblick nicht sicher, was ihn geweckt hatte. Das war, bis er das fremde Gewicht auf ihm registrierte. Sein Schreckensschrei wurde von einer Hand erstickt und es dauerte einige Sekunden bis Jonne realisierte, dass das dämonische Grinsen vor seinem Gesicht zwar der Ausgeburt des Bösen gehörte, aber keinem irren Axtmörder.  
  
Nach einigen weiteren Augenblicken hatte sich auch sein Herzschlag wieder soweit beruhigt, dass Jonne seine eigenen Gedanken hören konnte und schon schossen ihm zahlreiche Fragen durch den Kopf. Sein gegenüber hatte gemerkt, dass Jonne sich beruhigt hatte und löste die Hand von dessen Mund.  
  
„Ville! Wie bist du hier rein gekommen?“  
  
„Ich bin Ville Hermanni Valo“, kam die Antwort, als würde diese Tatsache alles erklären.  
  
„Das erklärt nichts“, gab Jonne giftig zurück.  
  
„In meiner Welt schon, Barbie. Aber wenn es dich tröstet, ich hätte etwas mehr Probleme gehabt zu Bret ins Zimmer zu gelangen“, erklärte Ville fröhlich.  
  
„Nein, eigentlich nicht. Was zur Hölle machst du hier?“, zischte Jonne immer noch missmutig.  
  
Ville schenkte ihm ein böses Lächeln, das in Jonne die Sehnsucht nach dem Axtmörder weckte, und sagte dann in zuckersüssem Ton: „Ich habe mir die neusten Bänder angekuckt und da ein oder zwei Sachen gesehen, die mir nicht gefallen haben.“  
  
Jonne bemerkte daraufhin drei Dinge: Erstens sass Ville immer noch auf ihm, zweitens waren ihre Gesichter verdammt nah beieinander und drittens konnte er sich vor Angst nicht mehr rühren. Der Blonde schluckte schwer und fragte so unschuldig wie möglich: „Was denn?“  
  
„Nun, da wäre zum einen, dass du mich mehr oder weniger als impotent bezeichnet hast“, antwortete Ville immer noch freundlich, aber mit deutlich drohendem Unterton.  
  
„Ähm... Du hattest schon sehr lange keine Freundin mehr?“, was eigentlich eine Aussage sein sollte, kam als nervöse Frage heraus.  
  
„Hm. Das stimmt. Willst du, dass ich dir beweise, dass alles noch funktioniert?“, Villes Stimmlage war nur noch knapp über der Hörgrenze. Jonne konnte die Worte nur ausmachen, weil sie direkt in sein Ohr geraunt wurden, während Ville begonnen hatte daran zu knabbern.   
  
Ein kleiner Teil von Jonne hielt Villes Vorschlag für eine exzellente Idee, besonders als der andere begann sein Becken genau richtig zu bewegen. Doch der grössere Teil von Jonne betrachtete die ganze Sache als riesigen Fehler. So gab Jonne ein relativ panisches Geräusch von sich, gerade als Ville ihm ziemlich grob ins Schlüsselbein biss. Ville blickte ihm tief in die Augen und fragte belustigt: „Na? Glaubst du mir, dass ich dir das Hirn aus dem Schädel vögeln kann, so dass du die nächste Woche nicht mehr normal gehen kannst?“   
  
„Ich glaube dir aufs Wort. Keine Beweise nötig. Nein danke“, kam es eine oder zwei Oktaven höher als gewohnt von Jonne, bei dem der „Ja, hier. Sofort.“-Teil den „Aua aua.“-Teil zu übertönen versuchte.   
  
Ville wirkte für einen Sekundenbruchteil enttäuscht, aber Jonne war sich aufgrund der schlechten Lichtverhältnisse nicht sicher. Dann war der Moment vorbei und Ville rollte mit einem triumphierenden „Ich hab’s immer noch drauf.“ von Jonne runter. Jonne war überaus erleichtert ein bisschen Abstand zu gewinnen, denn es fehlte nicht viel und er hätte nachgegeben. Dies schob er vor allem auf seine sexuelle Frustration, da er von so vielen Brüsten umgeben war und nicht ran durfte.   
  
Ville sagte nun in normaler Tonlage: „So, dann hätten wir das geklärt. Ich verstehe dich ja auch, schliesslich bin ich wirklich gemein zu dir. No hard feelings“, Ville warf einen kurzen Blick auf Jonne und fuhr mit dreckigem Grinsen fort, „fast keine. Es gibt aber noch ein weiteres Problem: Du warst sowohl gestern als auch heute nicht sehr motiviert bei den Challenges.“  
  
„Na ja, weisst du, Sport und Schlamm sind nicht so mein Ding.“  
  
„Das verstehe ich, Prinzessin. Trotzdem solltest du dir etwas mehr Mühe geben.“  
  
„Ich finde aber, langsam habe ich meine Wettschulden mehr als eingelöst.“  
  
„Findest du? Ich weiss, dass ich viel von dir verlange, aber es ist so lustig. Biitteee. Ich versuch auch ein bisschen netter zu dir zu sein.“  
  
Bevor Jonne irgendetwas dagegen machen konnte, hatte er auch schon zustimmend genickt. Der Blonde fragte sich, was Ville für böse Kräfte besass, dass er ständig seinen Willen durchsetzten konnte.   
  
„Danke, Kürbiskern“, kam es kurz von Ville und schon war er wieder verschwunden.   
  
Jonne fragte sich nun, da er wieder einsam in seinem Bett lag, ob er Ville nicht doch lieber hätte ranlassen sollen. Zwar wäre er dann auf ewig Sklave und Spielzeug von Ville Valo, aber ob das soviel Unterschied machen würde, wusste er nicht. Ausserdem wäre wenigstens die ganze Rock-of-Love-Geschichte vorbei gewesen. Doch sein Stolz liess es nicht zu, dass er in diesem einen Punkt nachgab. Weshalb sein Stolz aber den ganzen restlichen Mist zuliess, war Jonne ein Rätsel. So schlief er schliesslich erschöpft und verwirrt vom vielen Denken an Schmatzibunda gekuschelt ein.

 


	10. Kapitel 10

Jonne war nach dem nächtlichen Besuch von Ville unausgeschlafen, mies gelaunt und generell scheisse drauf. Dennoch riss er sich brav zusammen und machte bei der Challenge mit, obwohl er dort dreckig wurde. Denn Bret fand es offensichtlich lustig eine Art Rodeo zu veranstalten, samt Reiten und eingefettete Ferkel einfangen. Ein Fakt, der Jonne beinahe dazu brachte, schreiend davon zu laufen. Denn erstens taten ihm die Ferkelchen irgendwie leid und zweitens rannten sie im Matsch rum. Doch Jonne sagte sich, wenn er Manns genug war um Bret zu küssen, dann konnte so ein bisschen Schlamm ihm auch nichts machen. So warf er sich todesmutig in den Dreck und wurde ordentlich schmutzig, als er sein Ferkel fing. Der einzige Trost für Jonne war, dass er ihm Verliererteam war. So kam er um ein weiteres Date mit Bret herum.  
  
Inzwischen war der Eliminationsrhythmus geändert worden, so dass nur noch alle zwei Tage jemand das Haus verlassen musste. So kam es, dass Jonne dazu verdammt war einen weiteren Tag in der verhassten Villa zu bleiben, sich zu langweilen und Bret aus dem Weg zu gehen. Ville rief ihn ein paar Mal an um ihn zu belästigen, was Jonne inzwischen einigermassen gelassen ignorieren konnte, auch wenn die Kosenamen immer abstruser wurden. Honigbienchen, Vanillehörnchen und Zuckerhase waren noch die harmloseren Namen, die er diesmal bekam. Auch Tommi hatte seine Funkstille inzwischen aufgegeben und rief mehrmals an um sicher zu stellen, dass Jonne ordentlich ass, sich anständig benahm und nicht zu viel trank. Aber jedes Mal wenn Jonne patzig verlangte nach hause geholt zu werden, antwortete er nur mit einem „Strafe muss sein.“ Jonne wunderte sich etwas, dass sein kleiner Bruder nichts von sich hören liess und fragte sich, ob dass ein Anzeichen akuten schlechten Gewissens war, weil Ville seine Wohnung abgefackelt hatte.  
  
Ansonsten wurde Jonne einige Male heftigst angezickt von den anderen Kandidatinnen. Er zickte nach allen Regeln der Kunst zurück, schliesslich war er nicht umsonst Frontmann einer Band, eine Rolle, die vor allem in Finnland traditionell an die grösste Diva der Band vergeben wurde. Im Allgemeinen kam er aber noch einigermassen gut weg, da die anderen Frauen ihre negative Energie vor allem auf Kristy Joe richteten. Jonne war sich nicht sicher, wieso die Brünette soviel Feindschaft auf sich zog, war aber froh, dass es nicht ihn traf.  
  
Was Jonne aber langsam zu beschäftigen begann, war sein eigener Sexualtrieb. Denn der Anblick all der künstlich verschönerten Brüste mochte ihn nicht mehr so erfreuen wie am Anfang. Auch schien das weibliche Geschlecht insgesamt viel von seiner Anziehungskraft verloren zu haben. Jonne fragte sich, ob all das Tapen und Einquetschen eventuell irgendwelche Schäden hinterliess oder ob der verlängerte nahe Kontakt mit dem Ausschuss der holden Weiblichkeit ihn einfach so abtörnte. Er hoffte inständig, dass dies nur ein temporärer Zustand war. Denn wenn er durch Rock of Love impotent oder schwul wurde, würde er zum einen Ville tatsächlich umbringen und zum anderen Bret und den Sender um jeden Cent, den sie besassen, verklagen.  
  
Die nächste Elimination kam und ging und so auch die nächste Challenge, in der sie ein Musikvideo für Bret drehen mussten. Jonne war im Schlampen-Team, das überraschenderweise verlor, obwohl sie beinahe einen Porno gedreht hatten. Aber im anderen Team war Kristy Joe, die wahrscheinlich grösste Favoritin von Bret und so war es möglich, dass das bessere Video gewann und nicht das mit mehr Brüsten. Jonne war vor allem erleichtert, dass er nicht zum Date mit Bret musste.  
  
Auch diese zwei Tage verbrachte Jonne irgendwo zwischen Rachefantasien, Paranoia und einem leichten Schwips. Er hielt sich zwar zurück mit dem Alkohol, aber er achtete darauf niemals komplett nüchtern zu sein. Es half seiner Gemütslage auch nicht, dass er sich immer öfter fragte, ob es nicht klüger gewesen wäre, sich von Ville flach legen zu lassen, dann wäre die ganze Geschichte wenigstens zu Ende.  
  
Die Elimination überstand Jonne wieder ohne Probleme und er begann ernsthaft am Geisteszustand von Bret, dem Blöden, zu zweifeln. Jonne wusste zwar, dass er unwiderstehlich war, aber es wurde langsam lächerlich, schliesslich hatten sie seit vier Tagen beinahe gar nicht miteinander gesprochen. Aber als dann Kristy Joe, meistgehasste Person im Haus, beschloss freiwillig zu gehen und Bret anfing zu heulen, besserte sich Jonnes Laune unglaublich. Er musste sich in der Tat zurückhalten um nicht laut loszulachen. Kristy Joe, die scharfe brünette Dramaqueen, machte an diesem Abend wenigstens bei Jonne ein paar Punkte gut. Dieser unerwartete Abgang bescherte Jonne einen weiteren Bret-freien Abend.  
  
Jonne war sich daraufhin nicht ganz sicher, ob er genervt sein sollte, weil er sich langweilte oder ob er froh sein sollte, dass er nicht im Zentrum stand. Er entschied sich der Einfachheit halber für genervt, da dies besser zu seiner Grundstimmung passte. Hätte er gewusst, was am übernächsten Tag passieren würde, hätte er die Ruhe vielleicht mehr genossen.  
  
Der folgende Tag verlief aussergewöhnlich ruhig, es gab weder Dates noch Challenges, Bret war immer noch am schmollen und liess sich nicht blicken und auch Big John hatte sich rar gemacht, wahrscheinlich war er dabei Bret zu trösten. Jonne war damit beschäftigt sich extrem zu langweilen, zu essen und sich in einen angenehmen Rausch zu trinken. Ab und zu führte er epische Kämpfe gegen sich selbst, wenn zu grafische Vorstellungen wie genau Big John Bret tröstete, versuchten in seinen Kopf zu dringen. In diesen Momenten wünschte er sich sehnlichst sein Hirn mit Bleiche auswaschen zu können. Aber alles in allem verbrachte er einen sehr entspannten Tag. Oder der Tag schien wenigstens im Rückblick entspannend. Denn am nächsten Nachmittag geschah das absolut schlimmste, was man sich vorstellen konnte: Die Exfreunde kamen zu Besuch.  
  
Jonne hatte kaum Zeit zum anfangen zu hyperventilieren, als der erste der Exfreunde schon hereingeführt wurde. Jonne hatte keine Ahnung, wer für ihn auftauchen könnte, schliesslich hatte er keine Exfreunde, wenigstens offiziell nicht. Er hoffte nur, dass es keine seiner Exfreundinnen sein würde, die ganze Situation war nämlich schon peinlich genug, wenn Ville einen von Jonnes Freunden dazu gebracht hatte, als Exfreund zu posieren.  
  
In stiller Panik blickte Jonne zu Boden und wagte es nicht in Richtung Türe zu blicken. Erst als ein völlig entgeistertes „Jonne?!“ erklang, hob er den Kopf und ihm entfuhr nur noch ein ebenso schockiertes „Kris?!“

 


	11. Kapitel 11

_Rückblende_  
  
Es war eigentlich ein ganz normaler Tag, als Christus vom Telefon aus dem Bett geklingelt wurde. Auch das war an sich noch nicht sehr ungewöhnlich, aber als er eine englische Stimme am anderen Ende hörte, war er dann doch leicht überrascht. Nur mit etwas Mühe verstand sein schlaftrunkenes Hirn, was in der fremden Sprache gesagt wurde. Der Amerikaner am Telefon war ein Mitarbeiter bei Rock of Love II und er brauchte einen Exfreund von Jonna, der in die Show kam. Christus war zwar etwas erstaunt, dass man gerade auf ihn kam, schliesslich hatte er seine Exfreundin Jonna [1] schon seit Jahren nicht mehr gesehen, nahm aber das Angebot für eine gratis Amerikareise inklusive Verpflegung der alkoholischen Art gerne an. Schliesslich hatte er gerade nichts Besseres zu tun. In einem Anflug frühmorgendlichen Scharfsinns wurde Christus auch klar, warum ausgerechnet er angefragt wurde, denn es konnte ja nicht jeder von Jonnas Exfreunden ein mehr oder weniger arbeitsloser Musiker sein.  
  
Beschwingt von seiner eigenen Genialität ging Christus packen und sich schön machen. Danach checkte er seine Mails, wo er auch schon das versprochene elektronische Ticket vorfand. Darauf gönnte er sich ein ausgiebiges Frühstück und eine Zigarette. Nach ein bisschen mehr Rumgelümmel war es auch schon Zeit für Christus zum Flughafen zu fahren und einige Stunden später sass er zufrieden im Flieger nach LA. Das einzige, was ihn doch noch etwas störte, ausser der mangelnden Beinfreiheit, war, dass er sich nicht erklären konnte, wieso seine Ex an dieser Show teilnahm. Ihre Beziehung war zwar schon eine Weile her und auch nicht sonderlich eng gewesen, aber von einem Sir Christus zu einem Bret Michaels war es doch ein bedeutender Abstieg. Irgendwie störte es sein Ego, dass irgendjemand nach ihm so etwas niveauloses auch nur anfassen konnte.   
  
_Rückblende Ende_  
  
  
  
Erst als ein völlig entgeistertes „Jonne?!“ erklang, hob er den Kopf und ihm entfuhr nur noch ein ebenso schockiertes „Kris?!“  
  
Dann machte Jonne mit einem gezischten „Ich werde Ville Valo töten!“ auf den Lippen auf dem Absatz kehrt und rauschte davon. Er liess eine völlig verdatterte Gruppe von Leuten zurück.   
  
Christus war der erste, der seine Fassung wiedererlangte, begünstigt durch Jahre der Erfahrung mit einem beleidigten Jonne, folgte er dem Sänger mit beschwichtigenden Worten. Nur damit ihm die Zimmertür vor der Nase zugeknallt wurde.   
  
„Jonne, komm schon. Mach nicht so ein Drama und lass mich rein“, rief Christus durch die Tür.  
  
„Nein! Hau ab und stirb!“, kam es zurückgekreischt.   
  
„Jonne, bitte! Dieser Bret hat sich inzwischen sicher von seiner Starre gelöst. Du kannst mich mit dem doch nicht allein lassen“, bat Christus verzweifelt.  
  
Einen Moment geschah gar nichts und Christus stellte mit Entsetzen fest, dass Bret tatsächlich unterwegs war. Dann ging die Tür auf und Christus wurde unsanft ins Zimmer gezogen. Nach einem Blick in Jonnes zornesgerötetes Gesicht fragte sich Christus, ob er nicht doch lieber sein Glück mit Bret hätte versuchen sollen. Denn sein Exlover konnte schon ziemlich böse werden.  
  
„Sag mal, was fällt dir eigentlich ein hierherzukommen? Wenn ich dich nie wieder sehen müsste, wäre es noch zu früh“, keifte Jonne giftig.  
  
Christus, der Schnellmerker, schloss daraus, dass Jonne immer noch wütend auf ihn war wegen der Sache: „Du bist also immer noch sauer?“  
  
„Immer noch sauer?! Natürlich bin ich das! Du hast meinem kleinen Bruder Drogen gegeben und bist dann mit ihm ins Bett gestiegen! Sei froh, dass ich dich nicht kastriert habe“, Jonnes Lautstärke nahm noch mal ein bisschen zu.  
  
„Aber ich war da doch selber total high“, verteidigte sich Christus.  
  
„Das macht die Sache nicht besser!“  
  
Nach einigen Herzschlägen begann Christus: „Ich wusste nicht, dass du hier bist. Ich dachte, es ginge um meine Ex Jonna.“  
  
„Ich bringe ihn um“, murmelte Jonne zu sich selbst, denn Ville hatte es tatsächlich geschafft, die Person, die einem Exfreund am nächsten kam, herzuschicken.  Dann fuhr lauter und immer noch sehr wütend fort: „Sag mal, bist du blöd oder was? Du hast seit Jahren nichts mehr von ihr gehört und besonders nahe wart ihr euch auch nicht.“   
  
„Na als ob ich ahnen könnte, dass es um dich geht. Wenn Leute von meiner Exfreundin Jonna sprechen, denke ich natürlich zuerst an dich! Was machst du überhaupt hier? Und wie siehst du überhaupt aus?“, gab Christus nun genau so gereizt zurück.  
  
„Willst du damit sagen, ich sehe nicht gut aus?“, fragte Jonne beleidigt.  
  
„Toll, Jonne! Wie du dich immer aufs wesentliche konzentrierst. Ich will damit sagen, dass du plötzlich Titten hast und ein verficktes Kleid trägst“, knurrte Christus mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen.  
  
Jonne öffnete den Mund um zu antworten, wurde aber durch ein Klopfen an der Tür unterbrochen.  
  
„Jonna, what’s going on? Let me in“, kam es von draussen.  
  
„I’m busy“, schrie Jonne zurück. Aber die Unterbrechung durch Bret liess Jonne wieder einigermassen zu Sinnen kommen und er zischte Christus zu: „Ich bin hier, weil ich eine Wette mit Ville Valo verloren habe. Deshalb das Outfit.“  
  
Christus verkniff sich ein Lachen: „Also deshalb die Morddrohungen?“  
  
Jonnes Blick verfinsterte sich: „Ja.“  
  
„Was nun?“, Christus war froh, dass er trotz all seiner Taten noch nicht auf Jonnes Mordliste gelandet war.  
  
Jonne sah plötzlich erschöpft aus: „Ich weiss nicht. Spiel einfach mit.“ Dann öffnete er die Tür.

 

*******

  
_Bret_  
  
„Finally the door opens. I was getting really worried about Jonna. I knew bringing the exes in would cause some drama. But this was massive. All that screaming. That was the most vocal Jonna has ever gotten in her time here. She was really pissed off. And when Jonna gets emotional her voice gets this strange deep pitch, which I find disturbingly sexy.”

*******

  
  
“Jonna, baby. Are you okay?”  
  
„Yeah. I’m fine. I was just shocked. My relationship with Kris didn’t end very well. I’m sorry“, antwortete Jonne leicht zerknirscht.   
  
„That’s alright, baby. I understand. But we have to get back downstairs and continue with the programm. Are you going to manage to stay civil with each other?”, sagte Bret verständnisvoll.  
  
Beide Finnen nickten und folgten dem Amerikaner wieder nach unten. Dort verkündete Bret: „Now, that we’re all here again, I think it’s time to introduce you to another guest. She’s a very special friend of mine and she’s gonna help me with my decision. I give you Heather.”  
  
Daraufhin ging die Tür auf und Heather, der Prototyp der Stripper-Party-Schlampe aus der ersten Staffel, betrat das Haus. Jonne war das in diesem Augenblick ziemlich egal, da die Ankunft von Christus ihn schon komplett aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht hatte und jede weitere Sekunde, die er neben seinem Ex-Gitarristen verbringen musste, vergrösserte sein Gefühlschaos. Denn es hatte seine Gründe, dass er den Kontakt zu Christus komplett abgebrochen hatte, der Gitarrist war fähig wie kein anderer ihm unter die Haut zu gehen. Diese besondere Verbindung hatte ihre Beziehung so aussergewöhnlich gemacht und in den guten Zeiten war es grossartig gewesen, aber die schlechten Zeiten hätten Jonne beinahe zerstört. Christus war der einzige Mann gewesen zu dem sich Jonne so hingezogen gefühlt hatte. Umso verletzter war der Sänger gewesen, als Christus seine Sucht nicht mehr in Griff bekam und anfing richtig Scheisse zu bauen.  
  
Doch nun da sich die erste Wut gelegt hatte, kamen bei Jonne auch noch andere Gefühle hoch. Christus war der einzige, der durch seine blosse Anwesenheit Jonne völlig um den Verstand brachte. Der blonde Sänger wurde regelrecht rollig. Die Chemie stimmte einfach zwischen den beiden und das hatte sich auch nicht geändert und diesmal konnte Jonne sein Verlangen einfach nicht auf simplen Sexentzug schieben, denn er wusste es besser.   
  
Jonne wurde sich des Problems Heather erst bewusst, als Bret kurz darauf verkündete, dass er mit den Exfreunden allein reden wollte und dass die Kandidatinnen allein mit Heather zurückbleiben sollten. Kaum war Bret aus dem Haus beschloss Heather in wahrer Stripper-Manier, dass alle zuviel Kleidung anhätten und befahl allgemeines ausziehen. Schon schmissen sich alle Kandidatinnen in klitzekleine Bikinis und begannen eine wilde Party zu feiern. Jonne fühlte sich höchst unwohl in seinem Bikini, obwohl er mindestens doppelt soviel Stoff hatte wie die anderen und alle wichtigen Stellen gut bedeckte. Auch, dass die anderen ihn, wegen seinem verhältnismassig züchtigen Outfit als prüde und langweilig bezeichneten, half nicht Jonnes Stimmung zu heben, so langte er dafür etwas beherzter zu bei den Shots.   
  
Schliesslich machte man es sich im Whirlpool gemütlich, wo Heather vorschlug Wahrheit oder Pflicht zu spielen um das Eis zu brechen. Jonne war zwar der Meinung, dass die Bodyshots, die sie zuvor gemacht hatten, das Eis ausreichend gebrochen hatten, wagte es aber nicht Einspruch zu erheben, da Heather ihn mit ihren Brüsten allein erschlagen konnte. Destiney war als erste dran, sie wählte Pflicht und musste nackt ein Rad schlagen. Jonne beschloss daraufhin nur noch Wahrheit zu wählen. Er hoffte nur, dass keine Frage ihn in zu grosse Schwierigkeiten brachte. Doch schon die erste Frage liess Jonne seine Entscheidung bereuen. Heather wollte wissen: „Did you ever get fucked in the ass?“ [2]  
  
Jonne lief knallrot an und brachte schliesslich ein “Yes” hervor. Worauf ihn alle ziemlich geschockt ansahen. Dann begannen alle durcheinander zu reden.  
  
„Really? You? I can’t believe it. You seemed so prude.“  
  
„It’s always the quiet ones.“  
  
“Did you like it?”  
  
“I always knew that behind that shy façade a wanton sex-kitten was hiding.”  
  
Jonne schwieg eisern zu den Fragen die auf ihn einprasselten und betete zu einem Gott, an den er nicht glaubte, es schnell enden zu lassen.   
  
  
  
  
[1] Keine Ahnung, ob so eine Exfreundin existiert, aber bei Finnlands Vornamenknappheit ist es durchaus denkbar:-)  
[2] Die Frage wurde tatsächlich gestellt.

 


	12. Kapitel 12

Währenddessen in einem anderen Teil der Stadt:  
  
Bret war mit den Exfreunden in eine Art Spielhalle gefahren. Christus kümmerte sich wenig um die verschiedenen, angebotenen Spiele, sondern ging zielstrebig auf die Bar zu. Das einzig Gute bis jetzt an diesem Trip war, dass Bret, beziehungsweise der Sender, alle Getränke bezahlte und Christus war definitiv nicht der Typ, der nein zu gratis Alkohol sagte und nach den Ereignissen dieses Tages hatte er einen Drink bitter nötig. Leider hatte er bei weitem noch nicht genug intus, als Bret zu ihm kam und um ein Gespräch bat.  
  
„Chris, right?“  
  
„I prefer Sir Christus“, antwortete Christus hochnäsig. Worauf Bret ihm einen merkwürdigen Blick zuwarf. „Christus or God are also okay.“  
  
„Okay. Christus. There was a lot of drama between you and Jonna. What was that about?”, fragte Bret leicht irritiert durch den Künstlernamen von Christus.  
  
„We haven’t seen each other since we broke up. We didn’t really part as friends.”  
  
"I figured that much. So what happened between the two of you?”  
  
Christus fing an unruhig auf seinem Stuhl herumzurutschen und begann vorsichtig: „We were in the same band…“  
  
„The gay band?“, unterbrach Bret ihn.  
  
„Yeah, we’ve been called that.“  
  
“But you’re not gay?”, fragte Bret nach.  
  
“No. So Jonn…na and I instantly clicked. There was a connection. It’s difficult to describe…”, Christus Blick wurde glasig, als er sich zurückerinnerte, “He was special. He was like my other half.“  
  
„Did you just say `he´?”, rief Bret verwirrt.  
  
“No, I meant she. It’s difficult for me since I don’t speak English that well. It’s hard for me to use `he´ and `she´. In Finnish we don’t distinguish between genders“, entschuldigte sich Christus gekonnt. [1]  
  
„Okay. So what happened?“, Bret akzeptierte Christus’ Erklärung.  
  
„I couldn’t handle the success of the band and I made some very bad choices. I hurt Jonn…na a lot. I mean we both made mistakes, but mine were definitely the bigger ones. I understand her reaction. Although I think it was a bit harsh throwing me out of the band and all”, erzählte Christus.  
  
“That doesn’t sound like you’re over her.”  
  
“I’m… It’s been more than a year. And I was fine without him. But seeing Jonn…na in person was a shock that stirred up some old feelings”, rechtfertigte sich Christus.  
  
“So do you want her back?”, fragte Bret direkt und ignorierte Christus Gebrauch von männlichen Pronomen.  
  
„It doesn’t matter. He hates me. He’s not gonna forgive me”, antwortete Christus resigniert.  
  
“Well, I got strong feelings for Jonna. But I don’t know if the two of you have resolved all your issues. Would you be alright with Jonna and me being together?”  
  
“Hell no!”, kam es mit Überzeugung von Christus.  
  
„Excuse me?“, fragte Bret irritiert.  
  
„You’re in no way good enough for Jonna. Not that I was for that matter. But luckily for you this isn’t my decision.”

 

*******

  
_Bret_  
  
“My talk with Jonna’s ex Christus left me with more questions than answers. I really got the feeling that he didn’t tell me the whole story. And I simply don’t know what to make of him. He’s just weird. The way he confuses “he” and “she” just bothers me, but maybe it’s just the amount of pink he’s wearing and haw fast he’s downing that vodka.”

 

*******

  
  
Wieder zurück im Rock of Love Haus:  
  
Das Wahrheit oder Pflicht spielen war inzwischen vorbei und Jonne hatte es, trotz diverser peinlicher Fragen, geschafft sein Geheimnis zu wahren. Heather fühlte nun in Einzelgesprächen den Kandidatinnen auf den Zahn. Dass sich dabei jede Einzelne in ein heulendes Wrack verwandelte, sorgte bei Jonne doch für Bauchschmerzen, als er dran war. Heather begann auch sofort mit der wichtigsten Frage: „What’s the deal with you and your boyfriend?“  
  
Und Jonne der eh schon durcheinander und gestresst war durch Christus’ unerwartete Ankunft und das Wahrheit oder Pflicht Spiel, brach einfach mehr oder weniger zusammen: „He just makes me crazy! When he’s around I can’t think straight. I was doing fine the last year without him, but as soon as we’re in the same room everything comes back. And it makes me so angry!” Die ersten Tränen der Verzweiflung begannen Jonnes Wangen hinabzulaufen.  
  
„If he still makes you feel this way, why did you break up?“, fragte Heather spitz.  
  
“He changed. He got into drugs and he sold some to my little brother and then cheated on me with him”, brachte Jonne unter Schluchzen hervor.  
  
“Wait a minute, so he’s gay?”, fragte Heather interessiert.  
  
„No. He’s just not very picky when he’s high. But that’s not the point. He gave my brother drugs! Our parents were both alcoholics and he also had problems with addiction. And Kris gave him hard drugs!”, antwortete Jonne undeutlich, da er immer noch heftig am heulen war.  
  
„So, the drug thing is worse than the cheating thing?“  
  
“Uhm… No… I mean yes… I don’t know”, Jonne unterbrach seinen Weinkrampf beinahe vollständig um darüber nachzudenken und kam schliesslich zum Schluss: “It’s my little brother. It could have killed him. Yes, the drug thing is worse.“  
  
„So, you didn’t mind him cheating?“  
  
“Of course I did. But maybe… Me and my brother look very similar. Maybe he confused us?”, fragte Jonne mit kleiner Stimme. [2]  
  
“Jonna, honey, you’re a girl and your brother isn’t. That’s quite a difference”, erklärte Heather leicht belustigt.  
  
“Oh. Yes, of course. But Kris took a lot of drugs”, versuchte Jonne sich zu rechtfertigen, während die Tränen weiterliefen.  
  
„That must have been some drugs that he couldn’t tell the difference of such a basic thing.“  
  
“It happens. You’d be surprised”, murmelte Jonne.  
  
“I didn’t catch that.”  
  
“Nothing.”  
  
“So how do you feel about Bret?”, fragte Heather nach einigen Momenten der Stille.  
  
“My original feelings for him get stronger and stronger every day”, antwortete Jonne wahrheitsgemäss und immer noch schniefend.  
  
“And your ex doesn’t change anything?”, bohrte Heather nach.  
  
“Kris dosen’t change the feelings I have for Bret. But I don’t want Kris here. I don’t want to deal with him. Things are stressful enough without him confusing me. He makes me do all the wrong things. He makes me bad. And I don’t want that! I really thought I was over him. How can he still affect me like this?”, schluchzte Jonne unglücklich.  
  
“It doesn’t sound like you’re over him”, bemerkte Heather.  
  
“I just want it to be over. This is just getting too much. It all sucks”, kam es verzweifelt von Jonne. Danach brachte er für eine Weile nichts mehr hervor, ausser Rotz und Wasser. Heather tätschelte ungeschickt Jonnes Rücken, bis er sich einigermassen beruhigt hatte und zu den anderen zurückkehren konnte. Dort hängte er sich mit Jessica, dem Küken der Gruppe, an die Flasche. Jessica tat dies um zu beweisen, dass sie nicht komplett unschuldig und langweilig war und mit dem Rockstarlifestyle zurecht kam. Jonne tat nur, was ein deprimierter Durchschnittsfinne tat und als Durchschnittsfinne war er dann auch noch wesentlich besser auf den Beinen als Bret und die Exfreunde endlich zurückkehrten.  
  
Die darauf folgende Party stand unter einem denkbar schlechten Stern. Jessica war so betrunken, dass sie sich nicht mehr aufrecht halten konnte, Jonne und Kris bemühten sich nach Kräften auch in diesen Zustand zu kommen und Daisy war ein emotionales Wrack, weil sie Bret verschwiegen hatte, dass sie immer noch mit ihrem Exfreund zusammen wohnte. Heather wollte gerade Bret zur Seite nehmen und ihm die schmutzigen Geheimnisse der Kandidatinnen erzählen, als etwas wahrhaft unvorhergesehenes passierte. Jessica wollte sich von ihrer halb liegenden Position an der Bar erheben und zu Bret gehen, war aber nicht in der Lage sich auf den Beinen zu halten und griff nach dem nächstbesten Objekt um sich zu stabilisieren. Leider war dies Jonnes Ausschnitt und da sein Reaktionsvermögen auch nicht mehr das Beste war, konnte er nicht verhindern, dass ihm eine Brust abgerissen wurde. Nachdem sein Schmerzensschrei verstummt war, gab es einen Moment schockierten Schweigens und überraschenderweise war es Daisy, die als erste die Sprache wieder fand: „Dude, you don’t have no tits!“ [3]  
  
„So? It’s not like I’m the only one here that helps nature along”, fauchte Jonne.  
  
“No really, you have no tits. Dude, you’re a fucking dude.”  
  
Spätestens jetzt waren alle Augen auf Jonne gerichtet und Jonne fühlte sich ein klein wenig überfordert. Doch als er ins verwirrte und verletzte Gesicht von Bret blickte, wusste Jonne, dass es Zeit wurde die Wahrheit zu sagen. Also schaute er Bret in die Augen und murmelte: „I’m sorry.“  
  
Bret sah aus, als hätte ihn der Schlag getroffen und nur mit Mühe brachte er das nächste Wort hervor: „Why?“  
  
„I lost a bet. I’m really sorry“, antwortete Jonne und beim Gesichtsausdruck von Bret begann es ihm tatsächlich ein bisschen Leid zu tun.  
  
„This is a bit much for me. I’m going to my room and I don’t wanna see anyone until I come back out. Jonna or whatever you’re called I think it’s better you leave. I’m sorry too”, brachte Bret hervor und dann drehte er sich um und ging zurück ins Haus.  
  
Einen Moment lang verharrten alle in Schweigen, doch es dauerte nicht lange bis sich die Kandidatinnen aus ihrer schockierten Starre lösten.  
  
„That explains a lot. The voice…“, begann Destiney.  
  
„The size of the hands and feet. And the glitter scarves“, fuhr Ambre weiter.  
  
„And that she’s so prude about being naked“, kam es von Daisy.  
  
“It even explains the anal sex”, grinste Heather.  
  
Worauf Big John anfing zu lachen und nachdem er bemerkte, wie ihn alle anstarrten, fragte er: „What? You seriously didn’t know he was a guy? I knew it from the start. I mean it’s so obvious.”  
  
Wieder richteten sich alle Blicke auf Jonne und unter allgemeinem Kopfwackeln wurde diskutiert, wie offensichtlich es war, dass Jonne kein Mädchen war. Jonne schaffte es im entstehenden Durcheinander sich ins Haus zu schleichen und in sein Zimmer zu gehen um zu packen.  
  
Christus hatte das ganze Drama leicht belustigt von der Bar aus beobachtet und er fuhr nun seelenruhig fort soviel Gratisalkohol wie möglich in seinen Körper zu schütten. Den Fragen, die logischerweise auf ihn einprasselten, begegnete er mit einem debilen Grinsen und einem erhobenen Glas. Schliesslich wurden er und die restlichen Exfreunde aufgefordert zu gehen und Christus leistete bereitwillig Folge allerdings nicht ohne noch zwei Flaschen mitgehen zu lassen.  
  
Die Produzenten schafften die Exfreunde zurück in ihre Hotelzimmer und sie schirmten auch Jonne ab, so dass er unbehelligt die Rock of Love Villa verlassen konnte. Auch er wurde in einem Hotelzimmer untergebracht, wo er bleiben konnte bis man seine Abreise nach Hause organisieren konnte.  
  
  
  
  
[1] Ok, abgesehen davon, dass diese Ausrede Christus niemals eingefallen wäre, klingt es für mich ziemlich plausibel. Ich weiss nicht, wie es mit Finnen ist, aber Chinesen, die englisch reden, haben häufig auch Probleme „he“ und „she“ zu unterscheiden und im chinesischen unterscheidet man in der gesprochenen Sprache zumindest nicht zwischen den Geschlechtern.  
[2] Tja, beide sind blond, haben blaue Augen und tragen die gleichen Kleider, da kann ein Sör sich ja mal irren:-)  
[3] Ja ja ich weiss, doppelter Negativ ist nicht korrekt, passt aber zu Daisy.

 


	13. Kapitel 13

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Jonne herausgefunden hatte, wo Ville steckte. Schliesslich hatte auch Jonne Mittel und Wege seinen Willen durchzusetzen. Ausserdem fühlte sich das gesamte Umfeld von Ville leicht schuldig und zeigte sich Jonne gegenüber äusserst hilfsbereit. So kam es, dass der Blonde einen Tag nach seinem unrühmlichen Ausscheiden wütend an Villes Hotelzimmertür hämmerte.  
  
„Hallo Jonne, ich hab dich schon erwartet“, begrüsste ihn Ville gelassen.  
  
Jonne wurde ob so viel Entspanntheit gleich noch ein bisschen wütender. Also stürzte er sich wie eine wild gewordene Furie auf den brünetten Sänger, packte ihn am Kragen und presste ihn an die nächstbeste Wand. Dass Ville dabei immer noch mehr belustigt als verängstigt aussah, liess Jonne vollends die Beherrschung verlieren und er schrie: „DU VERDAMMTES SCHEISS RIESENARSCHLOCH!!! Du hast die Grenze überschritten! Wie konntest du es wagen Kris ins Spiel zu bringen?“  
  
Ville zuckte ab der Lautstärke nun doch leicht zusammen, erwiderte aber ruhig: „Ich fand, es sollte authentisch wirken. Und er war der einzige, von dem ich sicher wusste, dass du was mit ihm hattest.“  
  
„Woher denn?“, kreischte Jonne zurück.  
  
„Schatz, wir waren mit euch auf Tour und sonderlich subtil wart ihr zwei nicht gerade“, erklärte Ville.  
  
„Du hattest trotzdem kein Recht. Ich wollte ihn nicht wieder sehen“, zischte Jonne und er konnte nicht verhindern, dass erste Zornestränen seine Wangen runterkullerten.  
  
Ville sah nun ehrlich bestürzt aus: „Jonne, es tut mir leid. Ich wusste nicht, dass es so schlimm zwischen euch stand. Ich wollte dich vielleicht ein bisschen quälen, aber ich wollte nie ernsthaft deine Gefühle verletzten.“  
  
Ein Blick in Villes aufrichtig betroffenes Gesicht genügte um Jonnes ursprünglichen Impuls, ihn zu erwürgen, in etwas komplett anderes zu verwandeln. [1] Selbst als Jonne eine ganze Weile später erschöpft aber äusserst befriedigt im Bett lag, konnte er sich nicht exakt erklären, wo genau er die Kontrolle über die Situation verloren hatte und sie diese Wendung genommen hatte. Doch sein Gehirn war dank der ganzen Endorphinausschüttung eh nicht mehr zu komplexen Gedankengängen fähig und auch sein Körper lenkte ihn ab mit irgendwelchen ständigen „glücklich“ und „erschöpft“ Signalen.  
  
So war es nicht erstaunlich, dass die ersten kohärenten Worte, die über Jonnes Lippen kamen ziemlich unzensiert waren: „Scheisse, ich werde wohl die nächste Woche nicht mehr normal gehen können. Du bist tatsächlich so gut, wie du immer behauptest.“  
  
„Ich weiss“, kam es selbstzufrieden von Jonnes Seite, „Willkommen zurück bei den Lebenden.“  
  
Hätte Jonne noch die Kraft gehabt seine Arme zu heben, hätte er Ville für diesen Kommentar wohl einen Klaps verpasst. So fuhr er nur fassungslos fort: „Was zur Hölle ist hier gerade passiert? Ich meine, ich hab mir solche Mühe gegeben dir nicht nachzugeben. Ich war so gut dran mit meinem Widerstand und nun das. Ich kann es einfach nicht glauben. Was ist falsch gelaufen?“  
  
Ville liess ein leises Lachen hören: „Ach Jonne, Schätzchen, du hattest nie den Hauch einer Chance. Du hattest schon verloren, bevor du mich überhaupt kennen gelernt hast.“  
  
„He! Du bist ein arroganter Schweinehund“, gab Jonne empört zurück. Es hätte vielleicht etwas überzeugender geklungen, wenn er gerade nicht so zufrieden gewesen wäre.  
  
„Es ist keine Arroganz, wenn es der Wahrheit entspricht. Ich kann auch nichts dafür, dass ich so bin, wie ich bin“, kam es von Ville.   
  
Jonne war sich zwar sicher, dass an dieser Argumentation irgendetwas nicht stimmte, konnte aber beim besten Willen nicht sagen was. Also blieb er für einige Momente still und genoss das Gefühl nach wirklich, wirklich gutem Sex. Doch nach einigen Augenblicken siegte in Jonne das Bedürfnis ein klärendes Gespräch zu führen: „Was war das nun zwischen uns?“  
  
„Das weisst du nicht? Ich dachte du wärst alt genug um zu verstehen, was wir getan haben. Aber wenn du willst, erklär ich es dir gerne noch mal“, antwortete Ville scherzhaft.  
  
„Idiot. Ich meine, was heisst das für unsere Beziehung?“, versuchte es Jonne noch einmal.  
  
„Unsere Beziehung?“, auch diesmal schwang ein leicht belustigter Ton in Villes Stimme mit.  
  
„Na ja, du bist ein arroganter, sadistischer, gemeiner Mistkerl und ich bin dein armes, unschuldiges Opfer. Du hast mein Leben in den letzten Tagen zur Hölle gemacht und ich werde das nicht so schnell vergessen. Das zwischen uns kann einfach nicht funktionieren“, erklärte Jonne.  
  
Ville begann zu lachen: „Du und unschuldig?“  
  
„Ich meine das ernst! Wir leben nicht mal in der gleichen Stadt. Wie stellst du dir das vor? Wir werden niemals eine normale Beziehung führen können“, Jonne wurde langsam lauter.  
  
„Du hast recht“, gab Ville zu. Danach herrschte eine ganze Weile Schweigen. Schliesslich fuhr Ville fort: „Aber…“  
  
„Aber was?“, wollte Jonne wissen.  
  
„Aber ich finde, Normalität wird meistens völlig überbewertet. Du machst dir zu viele Sorgen, Honigbrötchen. Das wird sich schon regeln“, stellte Ville fest und gab Jonne danach einen Kuss, der dem Blonden das bisschen Verstand raubte, das noch übrig war.  
  
„Du siehst niedlich aus, wenn du versuchst zu denken“, flüsterte Ville ihm zu.  
  
Jonne setzte darauf einen halbherzigen Schmollmund auf, der sofort wieder weggeküsst wurde. Danach konnte der blonde Sänger das selige Grinsen einfach nicht unterdrücken. Er spürte, wie sich eine angenehme Erschöpfung nun endgültig begann auszubreiten und bevor er sich dem Schlaf hingab, wollte er wenigstens noch eine Sache klären. „Nächstes mal bist aber du derjenige, der seinen Arsch hinhält“, nuschelte er in Villes Schulter.  
  
Jonne fühlte, wie sich Ville neben ihm plötzlich versteifte und erst nach einigen quälend langen Sekunden bekam er ein „Okay“ ins Ohr gehaucht, während ihn Ville fester an sich drückte. Jonne ahnte, dass in diesem einfachen Wort mehr Bedeutung mitschwang, als er in diesem Moment verstehen konnte. Aber es genügte um ihn soweit zu beruhigen, dass er die Augen schliessen konnte und wenig später ins Land der Träume abdriftete.  
  
  
  
  
  
[1] Hier würde eigentlich eine ausführliche Sexszene hingehören, aber da ich solche einfach nicht schreiben kann, verschone ich euch mit einem peinlichen Versuch meinerseits. Lasst mich euch aber versichern, dass sowohl Ville als auch Jonne viel Spass hatten.

 


	14. Kapitel 14 - Epilog

Acht Wochen später:

“Hello everybody! My name is Riki Rachtman, I’m your host tonight and this is the Rock of Love II Reunion”, begann Riki seine Moderation. Wilder Applaus brandete ihm entgegen.

“Welcome back. We’ve had a very exciting season and now it’s time to look back and to see what our favourite contestants were up to the last couple of weeks. And of course we are going to talk to our favourite rock star. Here he is: Bret Michaels.”

Unter tosendem Applaus betrat Bret die Bühne. Jonne, diesmal in seinen normalen Kleidern, beobachtete das Ganze vom Backstagebereich aus. Wo er sich im Gegensatz zu den anderen Kandidatinnen aufhielt um erst die Bühne zu betreten, wenn er interviewt wurde. Jonne wusste nicht, ob das nur dem Spannungsaufbau diente oder um ihn vor den anderen Kandidatinnen zu schützen. Aber da Jonne trotz seines „Geheimnisses“ keine speziellen Anfeindungen von den anderen Mädchen erhalten hatte, vermutete der Blonde ersteres. So schaute er in Ruhe zu, wie verschiedene Kandidatinnen interviewt wurden, bis er endlich vom Moderator angekündigt wurde: „And now we’re coming to our most controversial contestant with the most shocking secret in Rock of Love history. You all know who I’m talking about. Someone who’s absence you surely noticed. Here is Jonne.”

Jonne betrat unter allgemeinem Jubel die Bühne und setzte sich nach einer etwas unbehaglichen Begrüssung von Bret zu ihm auf die Couch.

„So Jonne, that was quite a bomb you dropped on Bret. Have you been in contact since the end of the show?”, fragte Riki.

“Yes, I called him to apologize and to explain my reasons for my actions”, antwortete Jonne.

“Bret, how did you get over the shock?”, wandte sich der Moderator an den anderen Sänger.

“It was difficult, of course. Jonne fooled me completely and I was starting to develop feelings. So naturally I was feeling betrayed and hurt when it came out that Jonna wasn’t real. But Jonne did apologize about a thousand times and I’m ready to forget the whole business. I guess I have to accept such things as a normal risk of reality TV”, erklärte Bret relativ ruhig.

“Are you to becoming friends?”, wollte Riki wissen.

Bret warf Riki einen schockierten Blick zu und antwortete: “No. That would be a bit  too weird. But we’re not gonna kill each other or something.”

“Bret, many people find it hard to believe that you never suspected Jonne to be a man.”

Bret seufzte und antwortete dann: “Well, in hindsight there were a lot of signs, yes. But I really had no idea. And to be realistic a lot of people would have difficulties to tell he’s a guy even now that he’s not having those fake boobs.”

“Hey!”, protestierte Jonne.

“Well, he has a point there”, stimmte Riki zu und fuhr fort, “Now to a different subject, Jonne, a lot of people don’t know your exact reasons for doing Rock of Love. Care to explain?”

“Well, there was this one night I got completely drunk and lost a bet to my friend Ville. Because of that I ended up doing Rock of Love”, erklärte Jonne sachlich.

“So this was really the result of a bet and not some promotion stunt? I mean your band Negative is quite successful in Finland and Ville is the singer of HIM a band that’s well known even here”, hakte Riki nach.

Jonne schüttelte heftig den Kopf und erklärte: “No, it was a bet. We never thought of any promotion. And even if we did our timing would’ve been horrible. We don’t have a new CD coming out, HIM doesn’t have one and not even Black Jesus that’s the new band of Kris plan to release a CD any time soon. We really didn’t do it for publicity.”

“Well, if it really was a bet then it was quite horrible one, no offence Bret. But this Ville must have a mean streak to make you do that. That must’ve put quite a strain on your friendship.”

“Yes. But we’re working on it”, antwortete Jonne und hoffte, dass niemand bemerkte, wie er leicht errötete, dann schloss er mit einem fiesen Lächeln, „I do plan to get some revenge.“

„You did claim that he was impotent. Isn’t that enough?”, warf Bret ein.

“Not nearly”, murmelte Jonne immer noch mit bösem Lächeln.

„I guess that’s understandable“, stimmte ihm Riki zu, „There is another person of your life that made some impression on our viewers. Your ex-boyfriend Kris.”

“Technically, he was never my boyfriend”, grummelte Jonne.

“Well, he might not have been your boyfriend but he’s definitely your ex. What happened with the two of you after the show? Are you back to not talking to each other?”

Jonne rutschte unbehaglich auf dem Sofa umher und antwortete schliesslich: “No. We talked a couple of times and we’re trying to get back to a civil level. It’s still a long way to go, but we’re working on it. I calmed down a bit about the whole situation. I guess it was naïve of me to believe that I could ignore Kris forever. After all we’re living in the same town, work in the same business and have more of less the same circle of friends. It was just a question of time that we would run into each other. Of course I would have preferred it to be less public.”

“Speaking of public, this was basically your coming-out?”, fragte Riki.

“It’s a bit more complicated than that, but yes this was the first time I admitted of being… bisexual”, gab Jonne nach einigem Zögern zu.

“How did it go?”, bohrte Riki nach.

“Astonishingly well. People didn’t seem to be surprised at all”, Jonne blickte ehrlich erstaunt in die Runde.

“Really? I can’t imagine why”, gab Riki leicht sarkastisch zurück.

Jonne, sein Gesicht ein Bild der Verwunderung, nickte zustimmend: „Yes, it’s strange. But I guess it’s better than the other way round.”

“Sure it is”, stimmte Riki belustigt zu, “We have to come to an end but before that tell us about your plans for the future.”

Jonne runzelte kurz die Stirn, bevor er antwortete: “Well, I’m going back to Finland and I’m going to try to get my life back to normal. You know, make music, go on tour and so on.”

“Well good luck then and thanks for being here, Jonne”, schloss Riki das Interview.

Jonne verabschiedete sich von Riki und Bret, winkte dem Publikum kurz zu und kehrte danach Rock of Love endgültig den Rücken um zu seinem Leben zurückzukehren um dort frohen Mutes an seinen Beziehungen zu arbeiten.

  

Finis

 


	15. Outtakes und Extras

I – _The_ Scene

All der Stress und die Frustration der letzten Tage, die Wut und die Verwirrung führten dazu, dass in Jonnes Kopf ein Schalter umgelegt wurde. Ohne dass er sich bewusst dafür entschied, lehnte sich der Blonde nach vorne und presste seinen Mund auf Villes. Sobald seine Lippen Villes berührten, setzte sein Verstand komplett aus. Alles was ihn nun noch beschäftigte, waren seine Sinneseindrücke und das Gefühl von seinem Körper und einem anderen, der gegen ihn presste. Jonne tat sein bestes Ville den Atem aus der Lunge zu saugen, ihm die Kleider vom Leib zu reissen und so viel Körperkontakt wie möglich zu halten. Da er die für Männer üblichen Probleme mit dem Multitasking hatte, war es gut, dass Ville nach Kräften half und versuchte auch Jonne von seinen Kleidern zu befreien.

Jonne fühlte sich, als wäre er nur noch Haut, Nerven. Blut und Hitze und alles, was er wollte, war mehr. Glücklicherweise waren sie in einem Hotelzimmer und so war es nicht weit bis zum Bett. Alles was Jonne tun konnte, war sich an Ville festzukrallen, denn er brauchte _mehr_ , mehr Kontakt, mehr Hitze, mehr Ville. Und Ville gab ihm mehr und als er in Jonne eindrang [1], war es eigentlich schon zuviel. Trotzdem verlangte Jonne lautstark nach noch mehr, zwar fühlte er sich, als ob er mehr nicht ertragen konnte und dennoch war es nicht genug. Doch dann schloss sich Villes Hand um sein Glied [2] und aus „zuviel und dennoch nicht genug“ wurde definitiv zuviel. Als er kam, fühlte sich Jonne, als würde er sterben und nur noch dumpf nahm er wahr, dass auch Ville mit einem heiseren Stöhnen seinen Höhepunkt erreichte. Danach war Jonne einige Zeit nur noch mit atmen beschäftigt und damit nicht vollständig das Bewusstsein zu verlieren.

 

[1] Klein-Yummy möchte gern im Schamparadies abgeholt werden, sie hat leider ihre Schamgrenze überschritten.

[2] Was für ein Scheisswort, warum gibt’s dafür nur so blöde Wörter?

 

II – Jonne und bleibende Schäden

Als Jonne einmal das Tape etwas unvorsichtig von seinen wertvollsten Teilen entfernte, war ein höchst unmännlicher Kreischer nicht das einzige Resultat. Denn noch als der Schmerz am abklingen war, hörte er in seinem Kopf eine verdächtig bekannte Stimme loskichern. Als er dann den Schaden an seinem Liebeszipfel [1] inspizieren wollte, korrigierte ihn ebendiese Stimme mit einem hämischen „Zipfelchen“. Jonne seufzte, er hatte zwar keinen bleibenden Schaden vom Entfernen des Tapes davon getragen, aber dass er einen inneren Ville entwickelt hatte, der sich über die Grösse seines Schwanzes lustig machte, zählte er als definitiven psychologischen Schaden. Er brauchte Ville nicht einmal mehr um sein armes Ego zu verletzen. Jonne schwor sich in diesem Moment sich von der nächsten Brücke zu stürzen, wenn sein Mental-Ville begann ihm merkwürdige Kosenamen zu verpassen.

 

[1] Sorry. Ich schäme mich dafür:-) 

 

III – Das Pairing an das niemand gedacht hatte

Das Telefon klingelt.

Ville:   Hallo?

Kris:    Wie konntest du nur?

Ville:   Häh? Wer ist da?

Kris:    Ich bin’s, Christus.

Ville:   Ach so.

Kris:    Du hattest kein Recht mich in dein kleines krankes Spiel mit Jonne einzubeziehen!

Ville:   Vielleicht nicht, aber es war so komisch.

Kris:    …

Ville:   Jonne bei Rock of Love. (lacht)

Kris:    Na ja, irgendwie lustig ist das schon. (kichert)

Ville:   Du wirst nicht glauben, was ich für Aufnahmen gekriegt habe. (immer noch am glucksen)

Kris:    Ach?

Ville:   Weisst du was, komm doch mal vorbei und wir sehen uns die Bänder mal an. So als Wiedergutmachung, dass ich dich da reingezogen habe.

Kris:    Das wäre fies von mir Jonne gegenüber. Aber…

Ville:   Komm schon, ich weiss, dass du es willst.

Kris:    Jaaaa… aber… Ach egal. Ich will es sehen, ich komme vorbei.

Ville:   Abgemacht. Ich kann’s kaum erwarten.

Kris:    Bis dann. Tschüss.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Danke fürs lesen. Reviews und Kudos sind immer geil;)


End file.
